Lupa Bianca
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Tornato a New York, fra gli Avengers, dopo il Wakanda, Bucky, ora Lupo Bianco, incrocia il suo destino con Einstein, un cane speciale, e la sua proprietaria, la bellissima e introversa Sara, il cui cuore è tormentato da segreti e paure.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1 Einstein**

'Einstein...aspetta...maledizione!' Sara correva dietro il suo cane, nel corridoio della base. Quello aveva preso velocità e non si era più fermato. Certo, non era semplice seguire un cane bionico, neanche per lei...andava come un treno!

Lo aveva visto bloccarsi davanti a una stanza chiusa, saltare sulla maniglia, aprire la porta ed entrare.

Raggiuntolo, lo aveva trovato seduto sulle ginocchia di un ragazzo dai capelli castani scuri, lunghi all'orecchio, la barba di qualche giorno.

Il beagle lo guardava, con gli occhietti languidi, e gli leccava la mano, con cui lui lo stava accarezzando. Una mano inusuale. Metallica a scaglie.

Sara capì subito fosse l'amico più caro di Steve, il leggendario Soldato d'inverno. Anche perché il Capitano era accomodato alla sua sinistra, con uno sguardo raggiante.

Bruce si era alzato per andarle incontro, intanto che lei interloquiva l'uomo con gli occhi d'argento 'Giù le mani dal mio cane!' Lo aveva ammonito, severa, togliendosi il cappellino da baseball e gli occhiali da sole a goccia, rivelandosi in tutta la sua bellezza.

Bucky l'aveva rimirata, esterrefatto. Occhi verdi ammalianti da gatta, ovale perfetto, labbra carnose, capelli lunghi castani con mèche naturali, femminile e formosa. Gli ricordò Angelina Jolie, l'attrice ex moglie di Brad Pitt, di cui aveva letto sui giornali di gossip che gli passava Steve, per rimettersi in pari sul mondo moderno.

La ragazza di fronte a sé era molto più attraente, non troppo simpatica e parecchio maleducata, per i suoi gusti.

'Sara è gelosa di Einstein, peggio di un fidanzato' Bruce la prese in giro, indicando Barnes 'non gli farà niente...ha l'aria da duro ma è innocuo...è James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky! Rogers ti ha raccontato di lui!'

'Raccontato è poco...mi ha ossessionato!' la donna alzò gli occhi al cielo.

'Ti presento Sara Spencer' il Capitano - ciuffo castano, barba curata, fisico scolpito e viso da bravo ragazzo della porta accanto - la introdusse, con uno sguardo complimentoso, che non sfuggì al suo amico storico.

'Ciao...' Sara fu più che sintetica, poi si rivolse a Banner 'Avevamo un appuntamento ma se ti disturbo, torno in un altro momento'. Si era aperta in un sorriso disarmante, che aveva riempito la stanza di grazia.

Era evidente che fosse molto in confidenza con il dottorino, rifletté Bucky; forse avevano addirittura una relazione, poiché lui pareva preso ed attento. In fondo, Bruce si era lasciato con la Romanoff da diversi mesi, a ciò che sapeva, e non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male, posto che gli parevano poco compatibili. Inoltre, lo scienziato, non altissimo né in grande forma, capelli scuri che iniziavano ad imbiancare, occhiali da presbite, era di diversi anni più grande di lei.

'No, mi ero solo fermato a chiacchierare per rompere un po' il ghiaccio. Barnes ci affiancherà, se avremo il benestare dei superiori' usò il plurale e James capì che, probabilmente, la donna affascinante che aveva di fronte fosse una collega. Solo che non aveva, per nulla, l'aspetto di un'agente operativa.

'Allora possiamo andare' la Spencer prese la porta, salutandoli 'buongiorno' e ordinò al beagle 'Muoversi!'.

Il cane la guardò, senza fare un passo, scodinzolando sulle ginocchia di Buck.

'Sarebbe un ammutinamento? Da non credere, non ti va mai a genio nessuno' lo prelevò di peso, mentre il quadrupede si divincolava, con le zampette, in maniera frenetica, tanto da spiccare un balzo e mettersi seduto ai piedi del Soldato d'inverno.

Lei avrebbe potuto prenderlo di forza ma soprassedette. Se incontrava Banner per i controlli periodici a cui doveva sottoporsi, Einstein la seguiva come un'ombra...la tallonava, da quando le era stato regalato, per la verità, in ogni occasione. Vivevano un rapporto simbiotico e strettissimo.

Bucky diede un buffetto al cagnolino 'Rimango un po' qui, con Steve, per un giro turistico. Ti riporto Einstein al termine della vostra riunione' si offrì.

'Non vedo alternative' ribatté, scocciata 'ci vediamo all'uscita, fra un'ora; sii puntuale, per piacere, detesto aspettare' girò sui tacchi, un ultimo sguardo al beagle, inquieta, seguita da Bruce.

'Caspita che caratterino. È lei, la ragazza di cui mi dicevi?' domandò a Rogers, ricordando gliene avesse accennato, giacché aveva lo stesso nome della mamma, circostanza che Cap aveva sottolineato più volte.

'Favolosa, vero? Buck, sono due anni che le muoio dietro e non ha accettato nemmeno di prendere un caffè con me. Altro che fascino di Capitan America!'.

'Due anni? Arrenditi all'evidenza, non sei il suo tipo! Secondo me, non le piace nessuno, tranne Banner!' commentò.

'Non credo ci sia del tenero. Sara ha molti problemi, ha dovuto affrontare un percorso difficile...' più di così Steve non si sbilanciò. Non era un pettegolo e c'erano di mezzo questioni di sicurezza nazionale.

Se avesse voluto, lei stessa avrebbe raccontato del suo passato e del suo stato attuale, posto che lavorando assieme, prima o poi, Barnes lo avrebbe intuito e che Steve stesso non l'aveva mai sentita parlare di sé. Forse lo faceva con Bruce, non ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco.

Trascorsa l'ora seguente in presentazioni varie agli Avengers, leggermente più formali della conoscenza all'aeroporto di Lipsia-Halle ai tempi della Guerra Civile fra i Vendicatori, ed una visita alle strutture dove si riunivano ed allenavano - tutto avvenuto con Barnes scortato da Einstein - il Capitano accompagnò l'amico all'ingresso principale, dove Sara già lo attendeva.

Non appena la vide, il cagnolino, inaspettatamente, dato l'andazzo della giornata, le corse incontro, ruffiano, e le saltò fra le braccia 'Ora ti riconosco!' Sorridente, fece per allontanarsi, poi si voltò 'Grazie, James! Ciao, Cap' un'occhiata superficiale ai due uomini, scappò via, rimettendo berretto e Ray-Ban.

'Nemmeno mi ha dato il tempo di risponderle, fa sempre così, scostante e fredda...' si lamentò Rogers.

'Mi ha chiamato James, è strano; quando parli di me, usi il mio nome di battesimo?' domandò Barnes.

'Mai! Per me sei sempre e solo Bucky!' Steve confermò ciò che già sapeva.

'Mio padre e mia madre mi chiamavano James! E' stato come un salto nel tempo...un bel salto!' si era quasi commosso, al ricordo della sua famiglia.

'Già...sento ancora, nelle narici, l'odore delle frittelle di mele che faceva tua mamma! Mai mangiate così buone' il Capitano lo cinse col braccio, sospirando, mentre lui, dal vetro, fissava Einstein che si era girato, con un'espressione strana: colma di molte promesse, se mai un cane avesse potuto farne!

Bucky era tornato nel proprio appartamento, in moto con Steve, che lo aveva scortato fino all'uscio. Come ogni benedetta volta che facevano qualcosa insieme, ovvero sempre, giacché Rogers non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e lo aveva costretto ad affittare la casa di fronte la propria.

Era una vicinanza dettata sia dall'amicizia che li legava sia dal bisogno del Capitano di controllarlo a vista.

Fidarsi è bene, non fidarsi è meglio; il senso era quello, nonostante, a suo tempo, proprio Rogers avesse condiviso la sua decisione di farsi ibernare nuovamente, grazie al sonno criogenico, in Wakanda.

L'idea di aspettare finché non fosse stata trovata una cura per il proprio cervello condizionato era stata quasi geniale; infatti, gli scienziati del piccolo Stato dell'Africa Nera, Shuri in testa, erano stati così in gamba da sottoporlo a trattamenti tali da renderlo libero dal passato nefasto che, suo malgrado, aveva vissuto.

Si portava dietro, tuttavia, ricordi mostruosi e un senso di colpa folle, nonostante fosse stato per decenni un burattino nelle altrui mani e non avesse avuto alcuna ingerenza neanche per ordinare da bere al bar.

Appena salutato Steve, si era ritrovato a pensare all'argomento del giorno: la bellissima Sara Spencer, l'araba fenice del Capitano.

Rogers lo aveva tormentato, in cerca di suggerimenti risolutivi per conquistare la ragazza gelida che non lo aveva mai degnato di uno sguardo, memore del successo che aveva con le femmine quando erano adolescenti.

A volte, per Cap, sembrava essersi fermato tutto a quell'epoca. Per Barnes no, le cose erano molto cambiate e lui stesso lo era, profondamente.

Aveva perso l'aria del giovanotto sbruffone e disinibito che attirava sottane, si era chiuso in se stesso, conviveva coi propri silenzi e l'oscurità che aveva avvolto la sua anima.

Era rimasto poco dell'amico dei tempi di Brooklyn, anche se Steve non voleva farsene una ragione. E le donne non lo interessavano più come una volta: le respingeva, con la sua corazza, quella metallica e l'altra, che indossava per proteggersi dalla paura di essere rifiutato e di essere considerato un invalido, visto il braccio artificiale che indossava.

Non lo avevano più guardato adoranti, come le ragazzine con cui pomiciava, nell'ultima fila del cinema, portandosi dietro uno Steve Rogers alto un metro e mezzo; per di più, era così scoraggiato ed avvilito nei confronti della vita e del futuro, da allontanare chiunque.

Riflettendo sull'ostilità di Sara, che lo aveva colpito con il suo fascino sfolgorante, sentì un rumore alla porta, strano e inusuale, non minaccioso. Guardò dallo spioncino e non vide anima viva, ma udì ancora lo stesso rumore...di unghie che grattavano il legno, pensò. Aprì e Einstein entrò, in casa, trotterellando, per mettersi spaparanzato sul divano, il musetto furbo fra le zampe e gli occhi divertiti.

'Accidenti...come diavolo mi hai trovato?' ridacchiò, seriamente preoccupato di dover contattare la sua proprietaria, per riconsegnarle il cane evidentemente fuggitivo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 Cuore di cioccolato**

Sara aveva appena terminato di fare la doccia ed asciugarsi i lunghi capelli castani che, uscendo dal bagno in accappatoio, si rese conto che le mancasse qualcosa...qualcuno...Einstein!

Il quadrupede aveva tolto il paletto dalla porta di casa e si era defilato, per la prima volta in quattro anni...sconvolta, sedette sul bordo del letto. Era stata impegnata per una mezz'ora; purtroppo, in quel frangente, un cane bionico sarebbe potuto arrivare piuttosto lontano e non aveva la minima idea di dove potesse essere.

Pensò di chiamare Bruce e prese in mano il cellulare, che squillò proprio in quell'attimo. Un numero sconosciuto...rispose, agitata e udì una voce profonda, che riconobbe all'istante, nonostante le otto parole che le aveva rivolto...Barnes!

'Ciao, sono Bucky. Ho chiesto il tuo numero a Steve. Ecco...il tuo cane ha deciso di adottarmi e si è presentato alla mia porta, cinque minuti fa' spiegò. Capirai, il Capitano non voleva nemmeno dargli il suo recapito, urtato di non poterlo accompagnare a restituire il quattrozampe, a causa di un precedente impegno.

Sentì un sospiro di sollievo, all'altro capo della cornetta 'Grazie a Dio. Sta bene?' gli domandò, accorata.

'In splendida forma...si sta facendo coccolare...grattini sulla pancia' supino, il beagle godeva della carezze della mano metallica.

Sara sbottò a ridere, figurandoselo 'Immagino! Dove possiamo vederci?' Voleva recuperarlo e prima possibile.

Lui titubò, invitarla a casa sua non gli pareva opportuno, e nemmeno il contrario.

'Abito a Brooklyn, tu?' tentò di trovare un punto a metà strada.

'Io no! West Side Manhattan e non ho la macchina' chiarì. Dall'incidente non si era più messa al volante, detestava le automobili!

'Nemmeno io...incontriamoci alla fermata di Lexington Avenue' propose Bucky. Era un quartiere da fighetti... se ne fregò, doveva solo lasciarle il suo cane.

'Va bene, mi sembra comodo per entrambi' lo salutò, preparandosi in fretta. Jeans e ballerine, un top di seta verde, un cardigan di cotone blu e la borsa, si precipitò alla fermata della metropolitana più vicina, e per fortuna il treno passò subito.

Salendo i gradini della stazione di Lexington, alzò gli occhi; Bucky, denim grigi scuri e maglietta rossa, la aspettava, con Einstein, che scodinzolava, apparentemente felice di vederla.

'Ciao! Grazie di avermi avvisata! Ero in pensiero, non è mai scappato di casa! Oddio, a volte ne parlo come fosse un figlio' commentò, tirando fuori un guinzaglio dalla tasca del cardigan. Non era sua abitudine utilizzarlo, ma non aveva pensato a alternative diverse, visto l'inusuale nervosismo del cagnetto.

Il beagle, capita l'antifona, prese una fuga immediata, stupendoli entrambi.

'Accidenti!' la Spencer tentò di seguirlo e Barnes le si mise alle calcagna. Non corsero a lungo; cento passi dopo, il cagnolino entrò in un locale dall'aria raffinata, il _Caffè dei Fiori _e loro appresso.

'Avete prenotato?' chiese il cameriere, fermandoli all'altezza della sala.

'Ehm, veramente no, cercavamo il nostro cane, è lì' James uso il plurale, indicando Einstein, la cui testa faceva capolino da una seggiola del ristorante. Si era accomodato, come fosse un commensale ed abbaiava, stridulo.

'Le spiace?' Sara si era mossa verso il tavolo vuoto, arrabbiata 'Che ti prende? Dobbiamo andare via, su. Non te lo metterò, te lo prometto, vieni con me!' aveva ancora il guinzaglio in mano, ma era certa non le sarebbe stato utile.

Passati dieci minuti di questua, il cagnolino non dava segno di volersi muovere e disturbava palesemente il personale e gli avventori del locale.

'Signorina, per piacere. O riesce a convincerlo o vi sedete e gli fate compagnia, il tavolo è libero! Ancora non l'hanno prenotato' il maître fu chiaro.

'Mangiamo qualcosa, magari Einstein si calma ed anche tu' messo alle strette, Buck accettò il consiglio del maître, spostando, galante, la sedia per la Spencer, che abdicò.

'Non mi piace andare a cena fuori' mormorò, studiando il menù.

'Ci avrei scommesso!' lui rise, divertito.

'Che vorrebbe dire?' fece, stizzita.

'Sei oppositiva su ogni cosa, non puoi negarlo. Sembra carino, qui, ed ho visto passare dei piatti favolosi. E' cucina italiana di alto livello. Ceniamo, con la speranza che la iena si plachi' fece una carezza al cagnolino che, subito, gli leccò la mano, soddisfatto 'Adesso sembra un angioletto!'.

'Mi dispiace averti coinvolto, giuro che non l'ho mai visto così…a proposito di mangiare…ha un metabolismo particolare, deve alimentarsi ogni sei ore. In caso contrario, si innervosisce e va alla ricerca di cibo a qualunque costo' spiegò, senza dettagliare troppo le sue peculiarità, dato che la caratteristica derivava dalle modifiche cibernetiche al suo fisico 'e comunque, ecco a te. Sono crocchette' gli passò due sacchetti, reperiti in borsa 'Uno puoi darglielo ora, sarà la sua cena, e l'altro, per favore, tienilo…ho la strana sensazione che ti verrà a trovare spesso'.

'D'accordo' aprì una delle bustine e dette i croccantini al cane, senza farsene accorgere dagli astanti, mettendo via l'altra confezione. Era stata gentile, per una volta, rifletté...forse non era così male!

Il cameriere passò per le ordinazioni, risotto ai gamberi per lei e fettuccine ai funghi per lui.

'Vuoi del vino?' suggerì Barnes.

'Non per me, tu fai pure' ribatté; da tempo non beveva un goccio d'alcool...dal periodo dei festini!

'E sia, un calice di rosso, se non mi fai compagnia!' forse si sarebbe sciolto un po' di più. Gli sovvenne l'immagine di Rogers che rosicava. Cavolo, la prima sera in cui aveva incrociato Sara, per mero caso, l'aveva invitata a cena in uno dei ristoranti più raffinati e romantici dell'Upper Est Side!

'Tutto bene? Eri assorto nei tuoi pensieri' la Spencer interruppe l'elucubrazione mentale.

'Scusa. So che Steve ti ha chiesto diverse volte di uscire e gli hai detto di no' si era impelagato in un argomento spinoso, giacché lei aveva cambiato espressione. Ma non nel senso che temeva.

Sara ridacchiò 'Dovrei accettare un suo invito perché è Capitan America? Cosa sei? Il suo tirapiedi?' lo prese in giro.

'Accidenti, no, ero solo curioso'.

'E' palloso! Una noia mortale…ecco tutto, non c'è il segreto del millennio dietro i miei rifiuti' minimizzò, sincera, intanto che servivano le pietanze ordinate.

Bucky rimase senza parole, inforcando le fettuccine. Certo, spiegarlo a Cap non sarebbe stato semplice. Forse sarebbe stato meglio omettere questa parte della conversazione. 'Secondo te, perché Einstein si è comportato così?' parlò d'altro.

'A parte il tuo favoloso dopobarba, James? Non lo so!' la Spencer fece un'altra battuta. Era simpatica, quando voleva. Voleva poco, purtroppo.

'Avevo un cagnolino, da piccolo. Un bastardino marrone, gli ero molto affezionato. Adoro gli animali! Forse loro lo sentono' ammise.

'Uhm, se lo dici tu. Si chiamava? Il tuo cane?' gli domandò.

'Buddy!'.

A momenti Sara si strozzò con un boccone di riso 'Bucky e Buddy! E' uno scherzo, vero?'.

Il dirimpettaio arrossì 'Mi piaceva…lo scegliemmo io e mia sorella, al canile, ed insieme il nome' due ricordi del passato in una sola giornata…afflitto, sospirò.

'E tua sorella, come si chiamava?' le parve più importante, e lui turbato dal ricordo.

'Rebecca! Quando ci separammo, nel 1937, andò in un collegio scolastico, mentre io entrai nell'Esercito e mi dedicai alla vita militare. Partito per la Germania, ne persi completamente le tracce. E' morta durante il periodo in cui ero sotto condizionamento' le confidò, sereno. Ed era strano, non si apriva mai con nessuno e nemmeno un secondo, da quando era con lei, aveva pensato alla propria menomazione 'Grazie, sei stata gentile a chiedermelo'.

'La memoria è un tormento per ciascuno di noi. Ognuno porta dentro di sé qualcosa che vorrebbe cancellare, scordare per sempre. Andare a letto e svegliarsi la mattina, con la mente vuota…' commentò, con gli occhi smeraldo che lo fissavano, seri e molto tristi.

'Un dessert a stemperare la malinconia della tua profonda riflessione, su cui, ahimè, concordo?' spizzò il carrello portato dal cameriere che conteneva innumerevoli delizie.

'Quello a forma di cuore' si espresse, con sicurezza.

L'addetto le servì un dolce di cioccolato fondente, ricoperto di lamponi, insieme al semifreddo al pistacchio scelto da Barnes.

'Faccio una foto, è troppo bello' scattò un'immagine al dessert e iniziò a mangiarlo 'Uhm, è buonissimo, assaggia' spontaneamente, spostò il piattino verso James.

Lui esitò, sulle prime, ma la Spencer era stata così cortese e carina che ne prese un cucchiaino, mormorando 'Un boccone di paradiso!'.

'Sei un vero poeta!' Sara rise, ancora…era tanto tempo che non stava a suo agio con un uomo, in quel modo…nei tre anni dall'incidente, le frequentazioni maschili erano state scarse e fallimentari, soprattutto per il problema del contatto fisico, che eludeva in ogni maniera e che i partner cercavano allo sfinimento. Era bellissima e lo sapeva, gli uomini la sbranavano con gli occhi. Lei, al contrario, si vedeva mostruosa…dismorfofobia ai massimi livelli, aveva diagnosticato Bruce!

'Chiedo il conto, il nostro comune amico ha ceduto le armi, conviene approfittarne' Bucky commentò; Einstein dormiva sulla seggiola in mezzo a loro, profondamente. Pagò al volo con la carta di credito e se lo caricò in spalla 'Ti accompagno' l'aveva scortata, con la metro, fin sotto il suo appartamento, in un tragitto svoltosi in completo silenzio, dopo la lunga chiacchierata al ristorante. Molte occhiate di sottecchi e zero parole.

'Sono arrivata, lo prendo io' la Spencer abbracciò il cagnolino e lo salutò 'Buonanotte, James'. Non si erano sfiorati in alcun modo, neanche un bacio sulla guancia o una stretta di mano.

'Buonanotte, Sara' fece eco lui, vedendola rientrare nel portone.

Bucky era tornato a casa a piedi per schiarirsi le idee, venti isolati di ragionamenti senza senso, migliaia di passi per placare l'agitazione che aveva nel petto.

Sara gli piaceva. Tutto lì, semplice e nero su bianco. Gli piaceva perché era esageratamente attraente, coi suoi occhi magnetici ed il fisico femminile, e per quel non so che di intrigante e misterioso. C'era più di non detto che di esplicito.

Sara Spencer era speciale. Blindata contro il mondo peggio di lui e tenerissima con il suo quattrozampe pestifero. Gli ricordò un po' se stesso, riflettendo piacevolmente che non avesse mai guardato la sua mano in maniera strana o disgustata. E di come, durante la cena, a tratti, avesse percepito un feeling molto forte fra di loro…travolgente, l'aggettivo giusto.

Rientrando, sentì movimento nell'appartamento di Steve, indice evidente che fosse ancora sveglio, nonostante l'ora tarda; conoscendolo, immaginò volesse il resoconto dettagliato del suo incontro con la Spencer, soprattutto perché non lo aveva trovato in casa. Non desiderava raccontargli alcunché e non lo fece nemmeno il giorno seguente, segnale su cui Rogers sorvolò, esimendosi, a malincuore, da qualsiasi domanda.

Il tenore della cena romantica a due che avevano trascorso non rimase a lungo segreto, però.

'Bucky, era buono il dolce al cioccolato fondente?' Banner glielo aveva chiesto, con il sopracciglio alzato, la prima volta che si erano rincontrati quarantotto ore dopo, alla base.

Lui aveva sgranato gli occhi e Bruce aveva spiegato 'Sara mi ha mandato una foto del ehm...cuore!'. Avrebbe voluto fare una battuta, gli era uscita molto male. Quando c'era di mezzo la sua amica, diventava protettivo all'inverosimile, a ragione.

Lì Cap aveva mangiato la foglia. Erano passati settant'anni e avevano attraversato due millenni, ma nulla era cambiato.

Buck, con il suo fascino innato, conquistava le donne che interessavano a lui. Di solito era un gioco e Barnes se ne vantava, prendendolo in giro: stavolta no, aveva le labbra cucite e pareva inquieto...e Bucky, con le fanciulle, non era mai inquieto.

'Bruce, perché non ti impicci degli affari tuoi?' Natasha - capelli rossi lunghi e curati, minuta e formosa, un bel paio di occhi verdi - lo ammonì, dura come la pietra. Detestava Sara Spencer. Era stata uno dei motivi della separazione da Banner, secondo lei il principale. Il legame fra il dottore e la ragazza, prima sua studentessa e poi sua paziente, era viscerale.

La Romanoff avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che non vi fosse stato alcun contatto sessuale fra i due, ma l'interesse ossessivo di Bruce per Sara li aveva allontanati, nonostante lei si fosse dimostrata comprensiva ed aperta, nei confronti di quella giovane donna sfortunata.

Colto il tono acido di Vedova Nera, il dottore alzò le mani, in segno di resa 'Non voglio litigare, Nat! Sono stanco delle tue insinuazioni. Fate conto non abbia detto nulla'.

Bucky, ignaro delle loro dinamiche, avvertì tensione nell'aria, tra il malumore di Rogers che lo squadrava a braccia conserte, con un muso lungo fino ai piedi, e il nervosismo della russa, ai suoi occhi sempre imperturbabile.

'Sara è una persona trasparente, mi ha inviato la foto perché era entusiasta del dessert e della vostra cena' gli bisbigliò Banner, muovendosi verso il proprio laboratorio.

'Intuisco che il soggetto delle vostre dispute sia arrivato' Barton - asciutto e muscolo, occhi azzurri e capelli castani corti con un taglio alla moicana - sorrise, intanto che Einstein entrava in sala, per precipitarsi da James, saltando e abbaiando contento. Goduti cinque minuti di coccole, il cagnolino camminava al fianco di quest'ultimo, direzione palestra.

'Sara si allena con noi. Non quotidianamente, di solito un paio di giorni a settimana. La potenza non le manca, sta imparando le tecniche di combattimento del corpo a corpo e tattica' il Capitano spiegò, intanto che si cambiavano, con pantaloni blu della tuta e canotte bianche dell'Agenzia, per dirigersi in sala.

Sara, di spalle, leggins neri e maglietta rosa chiaro, i lunghi capelli raccolti in una treccia, vide il riflesso dell'arto sinistro di Buck nello specchio di fronte a sé, le cicatrici solo in parte coperte dalla stoffa della canottiera.

'Buongiorno, Steve...ciao, James' salutò, in apparenza tranquilla, uno sguardo di sbieco a Bucky 'ho avuto due giorni di tregua, ma la cotta per te non gli è ancora passata' il beagle si strusciava alle caviglie dell'uomo, un'espressione compiaciuta.

'Eppure oggi non ho usato il dopobarba' lui fece una battutina.

'Spiritoso...' la Spencer rispose, con un sorrisetto ironico, per poi rivolgere la sua attenzione a Rogers 'Mi sono scaldata. Sono pronta. Quando vuoi!' al centro del quadrato, lo sfidò, sotto gli occhi sbalorditi di Barnes.

Era convinto che l'avrebbe vista combattere con Romanoff o Barton tutt'al più, non con Rogers. Capì il perché qualche attimo dopo: nonostante la mossa d'attacco di Cap, che non si era risparmiato, complice il disappunto per la loro uscita pseudo romantica, Sara lo aveva scaraventato a terra, due metri lontano, e in seguito bloccato a pancia in sotto, sul pavimento...e il suo amico non poteva muovere un dito. Pazzesco.

Era potenziata! E molto più forte di Steve. Chissà perché non glielo avevano detto, si domandò. La femmina era scontrosa e riservata di natura, c'era da aspettarselo; invece Rogers lo aveva ammorbato, non spiegando la caratteristica principale della collega che era stesa sopra di lui.

In piedi, poggiato al muro antistante, con il beagle accoccolato accanto, si godette lo spettacolo inusuale della sconfitta di Capitan America. Solo un paio di volte Steve era riuscito a difendersi sul serio, sfruttando il punto debole della Spencer, ovvero il senso tattico.

Quando si trattava di attaccare, la fanciulla non aveva rivali; nel momento di difficoltà, entrava nel panico e non riusciva a trovare la soluzione per venir fuori dall'impasse. Per il resto, era pressoché perfetta.

'Mai visto nulla del genere' si complimentò, alla fine della seduta, andando verso di loro, con due asciugamani e due bottigliette d'acqua.

Rogers era fradicio e la bevve, tracannandola; Sara, invece, fresca come una rosa e senza una goccia di sudore, ne prese un sorso con un cenno di ringraziamento del capo.

'Grazie...non è merito mio' lei fece la vaga.

'Chi ti ha potenziata? L'H.Y.D.R.A., il compianto S.H.I.E.L.D.?' Era davvero colpito.

'Oddio, no! Bruce! E' un argomento di cui non amo parlare!' si voltò, fredda come il ghiaccio, fulminandolo. Non voleva discuterne. Soprattutto con lui!

'Scusa, non volevo impicciarmi...' si giustificò; accidenti, in fondo faceva parte degli Avengers e lei era una collega, aveva diritto di sapere!

'E per cos'altro chiedevi, ficcanaso?' lo interrogò, gli smeraldi che lo scrutarono nell'anima fino a farlo arrossire.

'Ero solo curiosità professionale' balbettò.

'Vuoi provare, Buck? Così diventiamo amici del cuore di figuracce!' il Capitano stemperò la tensione palpabile fra i due...una tensione emotiva!

Barnes passò la mano fra i capelli castani scuri, ridendo 'Vacci piano, Spencer! Sono sempre il fidanzato del tuo cane!'.

'Non arriverai al matrimonio, se non la smetti!' sbottando a ridere, Sara si rimise in posizione, in attesa.

Lui tentò di scacciare dalla mente le sensazioni che provava per la creatura flessuosa e sensuale che aveva di fronte e di concentrarsi sul lavoro, non immaginando che la sua avversaria, nella medesima condizione, stesse respirando, lentamente, per riprendere un minimo di controllo per battersi.

Era stato devastante, per lei, che la vedesse esprimere la sua potenza fisica.

Si era lasciata andare leggermente con James, un piccolo squarcio nella tela della propria solitudine...minuscolo ma pur sempre un inizio.

Quando avevano cenato insieme, aveva capito che l'uomo non fosse a conoscenza dei cambiamenti apportati al suo corpo da Banner.

I colleghi erano riservati e non pettegoli, e l'avevano preservata da chiacchiere e diffusione di notizie. Era la più giovane e indifesa del gruppo...certo, pure un'arma letale ed una macchina da guerra, quando si rendeva necessario.

Clint e Tony la vedevano come una figlia, data l'età anagrafica, Steve aveva un debole per lei e si era dimostrato galante e gentile, Bruce era stato il suo mentore dai tempi in cui era il suo professore e viveva di sensi di colpa, nei suoi confronti. Thor compariva raramente, spesso tornava ad Asgard ed era un tipo affabile.

Solo la Romanoff la tollerava poco; aveva provato a spiegarle, più volte, la natura del suo rapporto con il fidanzato, ora ex, ma non l'aveva neanche voluta ascoltare. Eppure la russa era stata testimone involontaria della sua discesa all'inferno e del ritorno alla vita, a cui era stata costretta, suo malgrado, proprio da Bruce.

Presa dai ricordi del passato, non si accorse di aver abbassato la guardia e avvertì un colpo al fianco destro, che la squassò...il braccio in vibranio di Barnes! 'Niente male' _niente male sul serio_, rifletté. Difficilmente la mettevano in difficoltà ed era accaduto proprio con il ragazzo dagli occhi d'argento, che la fissava, con le labbra increspate 'Uno a zero per me!'.

'Fai attenzione' lo avvertì e gli saltò letteralmente addosso, una mossa d'attacco via l'altra, con un impeto tale da sentire poco dopo un rumore sinistro, vedere staccarsi l'arto metallico dalla spalla dell'avversario e ricadere a terra, vicino a Barton, con il beagle che lo inseguiva come fosse un osso da riportare.

Imbarazzata per l'accaduto, con Bucky incredulo, Sara commentò 'James, non sapevo che il tuo braccio volasse!'.

'Nemmeno io' lui sbottò a ridere, di gusto, raccogliendolo dal pavimento e indossandolo di nuovo. 'Rogers...a figuracce oggi non mi batte nessuno' concluse, con un'occhiata eloquente al suo amico.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 Una giornata perfetta**

Sara si era scusata decine di volte, pure per la battuta che le era uscita di bocca.

'Non mi sono offeso, stai tranquilla!' James l'aveva rassicurata, con scarsi risultati.

Lei, rammaricata e per nulla convinta, intanto che chiacchieravano, vicini, in direzione della fermata della metropolitana, cui aveva insistito per accompagnarla, con il beagle fra di loro, provò 'Ci sarà qualcosa che posso fare per farmi perdonare?'.

L'aveva detto in maniera innocente e non si aspettava la risposta del suo interlocutore, che a lui venne spontanea 'Sì, ci sarebbe. Pranza con me sabato, se ti va. Una cosa semplice...solo noi tre!' abbassò gli occhi su Einstein, per evitare di incrociare gli smeraldi di Sara, nel momento in cui avesse rifiutato malamente l'invito.

Passato un attimo di smarrimento, la Spencer acconsentì, turbata dall'agitazione e dalla felicità che la proposta le aveva procurato 'Va bene. Che avevi in mente?' stavolta non sarebbe stato casuale ma un vero e proprio appuntamento, e ne aveva tutta l'aria.

Buck, impreparato ad una risposta positiva, si sforzò 'Una sorpresa. Vi vengo a prendere a mezzogiorno. Mettiti jeans e scarpe da ginnastica' la saluto, vedendola salire col cagnolino sul vagone del treno appena arrivato.

Cosa semplice o no, la ricerca dell'abbigliamento giusto da indossare, invece, fu molto complessa. Sara aveva spulciato il guardaroba decine di volte. La sua patologia non l'aiutava, in una situazione del genere. Aveva provato mille abbinamenti, nei giorni precedenti, e, alla fine, aveva optato per un paio di jeans blu, classici nel colore e nella linea, Adidas viola e una camicia bianca, dal taglio femminile e dalla stoffa impalpabile che, al posto dei bottoni, aveva sul davanti dei ricami floreali a forma di margherita. Si era truccata leggermente e, con lo zaino di cuoio marrone in spalla, era scesa in strada.

'Come sto?' aveva chiesto al beagle, in ascensore, e quello aveva abbaiato, scodinzolando, in segno di certa approvazione. La stessa che lei lesse negli occhi azzurri di James che l'aspettava e che non espresse verbalmente. Con Sara non sapeva mai quale fosse il modo giusto di comportarsi. In quella circostanza avrebbe voluto dirle mille parole e rimase muto...cosa che la ragazza gradì moltissimo.

'Ciao' lo osservò, in piedi, davanti al suo portone, jeans e polo azzurra, in una mano un cestino di vimini di medie dimensioni, nell'altra una coperta in fantasia scozzese.

'Ciao! Ti piace l'idea del picnic? Central Park in questa stagione è fantastico' capì di aver azzeccato, poiché la Spencer aprì le labbra carnose in uno splendido sorriso.

'Tanto. Noi due' indicò Einstein 'lì siamo di casa. È vicino e l'area per i cani è grande. Il piccoletto può correre senza problemi' ci andavano ogni volta possibile.

'Sono contento' rispose, intanto che si muovevano, camminando vicini, lentamente, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra.

Fu proprio Sara a individuare dove potessero mettersi, per stare lontano dalla confusione, giungendo a un fazzoletto di prato leggermente isolato, sotto l'ombra della chioma di una grande quercia.

Aiutò Buck a stendere il plaid su cui sedettero, con il cagnolino in mezzo alle sue gambe, accanto al cesto intrecciato, da cui lui tirò fuori una bottiglia di succo di frutta biologico all'arancia e due calici di vetro 'Visto che non bevi alcool, mi sono adeguato all'epoca moderna...'. Lo versò per entrambi e le passò il bicchiere, per brindare.

'È un pensiero carino' commentò lei, facendo tintinnare i flûte.

James era carino, oltremodo, notò la Spencer. Timido e sfrontato, galante come un uomo d'altri tempi.

'Ho un regalo...Spencer, non è per te, non montarti la testa...è per il mio fidanzato' dalla tasca dei jeans, Barnes prese una pallina di gomma con degli spuntoni color violetto, la mostrò al cane e la lanciò sul prato, piuttosto distante, con il braccio metallico.

Toccando terra, la sfera si illuminò...Einstein era già scattato a riprenderla, non appena aveva intuito la natura dell'oggetto e l'intenzione del suo nuovo amico.

Sara batté le mani, colpita da tanta premura 'Adesso non te lo toglierai più di torno, è sicuro...'mormorò, quasi commossa.

Aveva imparato a conoscere le persone, nei tre anni passati in cui si era estraniata dalla socialità, bloccata solo su se stessa; aveva osservato gli altri, con attenzione, e sapeva riconoscere la spontaneità scevra da doppi fini, dalla certezza di avere sempre una contropartita doverosa, corrispondente alla propria gentilezza.

Soprattutto negli uomini che aveva incontrato; era tutto un corteggiamento spesso sfrontato, per arrivare a portarla a letto, nel più breve tempo possibile.

James non era così, nonostante l'attrazione che sentiva per lei, palpabile ma non sfacciata.

'Non era mia intenzione, adoro questa palla di pelo ed ho il pranzo pure per lui' imbustata a parte, le mostrò una confezione di crocchette della stessa marca che la ragazza gli aveva dato al ristorante ed una ciotolina metallica per animali, con sopra inciso il nome del beagle 'Puoi tenerla, ovviamente!'.

No, Sara non si era sbagliata affatto sul suo accompagnatore...ogni suo gesto lo confermava...gli sorrise, dolcemente, grata dei suoi modi.

Il cagnolino strabuzzò gli occhietti e si dedicò al pasto, intanto che Bucky continuava 'Le mie abilità culinarie sono scarse. Ho fatto il massimo'. Le passò un involucro di carta stagnola contente un panino, che aveva preparato identico per sé.

Sara lo scartò 'Sembra appetitoso' dette un morso 'ed è buonissimo' gli fece l'occhiolino, gustandolo.

Era squisito: un sandwich di pane ricoperto di semi di sesamo con pomodoro e mozzarella, origano, basilico ed un filo d'olio d'oliva. 'Un boccone di paradiso' commentò, con l'espressione usata da lui davanti al dessert della cena consumata insieme, notando come Barnes trattenesse a stento una risatina, in quel frangente.

'Che hai? Mi sono sporcata?' nell'incertezza, si pulì con un tovagliolino di carta.

'No, non è quello...sei telepatica, credo; dato che l'appetito non ci manca e abbiamo sbranato i nostri panini' spiegò, compiaciuto che l'avesse apprezzato 'ecco il pezzo forte del pranzo: uno in due, di più non me ne hanno voluto vendere. Al ristorante hanno fatto un'eccezione, solo perché li ho pregati' scoperchiò un contenitore di alluminio e lei emise un sospiro.

'Sei un genio...' commentò, rimirando il cuore al cioccolato ricoperto di frutti di bosco, che lui aveva acquistato al locale dove erano stati assieme, il _Caffè dei Fiori_! Ebbe l'onore di assaggiarne il primo boccone 'E' meglio dell'ultima volta' gemette, al gusto inebriante del fondente sul palato, apprezzandolo, e che ne lasciasse a lei la parte più grande.

'E' stato un pranzo eccezionale, che si è concluso in maniera perfetta!' lo elogiò, stendendosi supina, sopra il plaid, con Einstein che le si accomodò sul petto.

'Sara, è un miracolo...non ti sei lamentata di nulla' steso di fianco a lei, la testa poggiata sul gomito, se ne meravigliò.

'È vero...strano...merito solo tuo, lo ammetto' lo fissò, languida, coi profondi occhi da gatta, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia castane.

'Sai quale sarebbe la conclusione davvero perfetta?' James giocava con le dita della mano destra, con una sua ciocca di capelli profumati di shampoo e lo chiese, la voce roca, concentrato sulle labbra che lei mordicchiava nervosa.

'No...dimmelo tu...' lo provocò, alzando il capo verso l'alto, certa di ciò che aveva nel cuore e consapevole del desiderio di entrambi.

'Questo' non fece in tempo a finire la parola che già la sua bocca godeva delle labbra carnose, morbide ed al gusto di cioccolato fondente, che, sussultando al suo tocco, Sara aveva schiuso, leggera.

Era stata in tensione ad ogni bacio che si erano scambiati su quel plaid, con il cane che li fissava. E non erano stati pochi. Da molto tempo non baciava un ragazzo ma a giudicare dalla passione crescente di Bucky si era difesa bene...in fondo era come andare in bici...una cosa tanto bella non si poteva scordare. Baci lievi in punta di lingua e labbra, baci profondi ed appassionati, umidi. Le mani di James che cercavano le sue e le accarezzavano i capelli.

Si fermarono solo nel momento in cui sentirono una terza lingua, rasposa, sulle loro guance...il terzo incomodo con la coda che reclamava la loro attenzione.

'È geloso...' Sara dette un bacino ad Einstein e lo mise fra loro due, per fare un selfie con il cellulare 'sorridete!' li esortò, imprimendo in un'immagine l'immensa felicità che stava vivendo. 'Voi siete venuti bene, siete fotogenici...io orribile' commentò.

'Sara, nelle foto si viene come si è...tu non sei bellissima...sei perfetta, come questa giornata' Buck suggellò, con l'ennesimo bacio, la sua sincera confessione, strappandole una smorfietta ed aiutandola ad alzarsi per tornare verso casa, ripiegata la coperta e ripreso il cestino.

Con naturalezza, si strinse a lei, cingendole la vita con il braccio sinistro, il suo viso meraviglioso sulla propria spalla su cui si chinava a sbaciucchiarla di continuo, fra i sospiri, con le labbra che si rincorsero fino al suo portone.

'Ciao, Sara...a presto' poggiò la fronte sulla sua, e la baciò sulla guancia, stavolta.

Non era tipo da forzare le cose, visto il suo carattere introverso e la rigidezza che aveva colto nel loro approccio fisico; la ragazza, pur molto presa dal contatto, era evidentemente frenata. Lo aveva corrisposto, coinvolta, ma quando si era steso su di lei, gli aveva puntellato il torace con le mani, quasi a bloccarlo, senza nemmeno essersene accorta.

'A presto' controbatte' la Spencer, con il beagle che si faceva accarezzare, scodinzolando.

Dandole le spalle, per incamminarsi verso la fermata della metro, appena prima di girare l'angolo, con un unico desiderio nel petto, quello di continuare la serata con lei, inaspettatamente Barnes sentì la voce femminile che lo espresse 'Sarei troppo sfacciata se ti invitassi a mangiare un gelato?'.

Telepatia, pensò Bucky, scuotendo la testa.

Erano saliti a casa di Sara, per lasciare il cestino e rinfrescarsi, oltre che per la cena di Einstein. Mai Barnes si sarebbe aspettato un ambiente tanto colorato. Sul divano chiaro del piccolo soggiorno troneggiavano decine di cuscini sui toni del verde e dell'arancio, che richiamavano il tappeto e le stampe alle pareti. Ovunque, c'erano piante piccole e più grandi, in vasi bianchi, persino in camera da letto, al centro della quale spiccava proprio il letto, avvolto in una coperta disegnata di fiori variopinti.

'Hai il pollice verde! E' fantastico!' non aveva resistito, sembrava di essere in una serra, curata e luminosa.

'Amo le piante, i fiori ed i colori accesi' segnalò 'rallegrano il grigiore dell'esistenza umana...a due isolati c'è una delle gelaterie migliori di New York, e io e Einstein siamo loro ottimi clienti. Ci serviamo lì, regolarmente e ho il freezer pieno di barattoli…possiamo mangiarlo qui, anziché uscire di nuovo' aprì lo sportello e ne tirò fuori cinque.

'Caspita, non scherzavi affatto' Bucky si avvicinò alla penisola della cucina a vista, sedendosi sullo sgabello alto di fronte a lei, che impugnava uno spallinatore 'e sei armata!'.

'Non scherzo mai, pensavo lo avessi capito' lo ammonì, scavando il gelato dai contenitori e riempendo due coppette di vetro 'il gelato perfetto…ovvero una pallina per ogni gusto: cioccolato, vaniglia, fragola, stracciatella e …pistacchio…ti dovrebbe piacere, l'altra sera hai ordinato il semifreddo'.

'E' il mio preferito' non poté non notare come la vaschetta fosse intonsa, comprendendo che avesse acquistato quella varietà per lui, forse nell'incertezza di farlo salire nel proprio appartamento…o nella certezza che lo avrebbe invitato.

Rise, sotto i baffi, contento, facendo un giro del soggiorno con la coppetta in mano. L'unica libreria era stracolma di testi, la maggioranza sul giardinaggio, oltre a tomi universitari di ingegneria, cibernetica e medicina 'Leggi parecchio…' commentò, interessato.

'Sono per lo più i libri di quando ero una studentessa. Frequentavo la Facoltà di Medicina. E' lì che conobbi Bruce, lui insegnava chimica. Mi prese in simpatia, sotto la sua ala protettrice' la Spencer aveva risposto, e il tono della sua voce era cambiato...un'amarezza di fondo aleggiava intorno le sue parole.

'Perché hai mollato?' voleva sapere, a quel punto.

'Ho avuto un incidente, ha letteralmente spezzato in due la mia vita. E' stato come l'anno zero, prima e dopo Cristo. Nulla, dopo, ha avuto importanza, per me…' fu un'ammissione in piena regola, schietta fino a dove poté spingersi. I suoi occhi erano diventati talmente tristi che Bucky le prese la ciotolina dalle mani e la poggiò su una mensola, insieme alla propria e la strinse a sé 'So perfettamente di che tipo di sensazione parli, io posso capirti più di qualunque altro…e comprendo anche la tua difficoltà ad aprirti'.

Avvertì le braccia che gli stringevano la vita e le sue mani sulla schiena, sotto le scapole, il volto poggiato nell'incavo del collo, nascosto dal manto di capelli castani, e un leggero umido sulla pelle, delle sue lacrime non trattenute. E la sua vocina tremante 'Non ho mai sentito nessuno così vicino…grazie' aggiunse, scostandosi per baciarlo, intanto che Einstein reclamava il pasto serale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 Bugie d'amore**

Sara Spencer e il suo cagnolino avevano rivoluzionato la vita di Bucky, in pochi giorni. Sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Steve, la loro relazione era diventata più che assidua. Erano sempre insieme, appiccati come due adolescenti.

Passavano assieme tutto il tempo possibile.

Barnes la affiancava o le faceva compagnia nei pochi momenti di allenamento che lei svolgeva alla base, con una frequenza minima, giacché il suo potenziamento non necessitava di intensa attività fisica.

Si era ambientato, fra gli Avengers, senza essere stato ancora coinvolto in funzioni operative. Aspettava al palo, di essere chiamato, quando ve ne fosse stata l'opportunità concreta, a differenza della Spencer, che aveva partecipato ad un paio di missioni.

Lui, in quei frangenti, era rimasto al New Avengers Facility, angosciato per la sua sorte, con il beagle al fianco, scrutando l'orizzonte del cielo, in attesa del Quinjet; si era fatto trovare ai piedi della scaletta, dissimulando le proprie emozioni e paure, di fronte ai colleghi, che avevano percepito vi fosse una simpatia, mai confermata dagli interessati, dal modo in cui si scrutavano l'un l'altra.

In privato, vedersi era stato più semplice e insieme più complesso. Nei due mesi della loro frequentazione si erano dedicati a svariate attività sociali; bowling, pizza, picnic a Central Park, cinema all'aperto, data la bella stagione, sempre con l'onnipresente cagnetto. Spesso se ne stavano tranquilli a casa, per lo più nell'appartamento di Sara, a vedere un dvd o a chiacchierare

Uscivano come due ragazzini delle scuole medie, quello era il problema e lo stallo da cui James non riusciva a muoversi; mano nella mano, in uno sbaciucchiarsi continuo, senza alcun altro approccio fisico.

Lui aveva tentato, sfiorandole il seno, in più di un'occasione, di avvicinarla in maniera più passionale, e Sara si era tirata indietro, scostata, con una risatina o una scusa. Non era timidezza, gli era parso. Quando l'aveva interpellata, aveva spiegato che, da molto tempo, non stava con un uomo e voleva andarci cauta.

Tuttavia erano due adulti e Buck la desiderava moltissimo, come non aveva mai voluto nessuna.

Sara stessa si era chiesta quanto le sue giustificazioni avrebbero potuto reggere ancora, quanto sarebbe potuta andare avanti, senza che il loro rapporto prendesse una piega più intima, cosa che sognava anche lei, profondamente.

Quando erano assieme, il tocco delle mani di James la terrorizzava e la esaltava. Era certa che si sarebbe schifato delle sue fattezze, che avrebbe sentito il freddo delle parti del suo corpo sostituite, la stranezza della pelle artificiale, che se avessero fatto l'amore non sarebbe stato più come prima e non l'avrebbe più cercata, che l'avrebbe abbandonata...come era accaduto con le persone importanti della sua vita!

Oltre alle insicurezze che si portava appresso, era ugualmente la sua malattia che la faceva ragionare in quel modo, anzi sragionare. Il suo cuore no, aspettava altro. Era il cuore che l'aveva spronata all'acquisto di biancheria sexy, a curarsi in ogni dettaglio quando che si vedevano, felice degli sguardi di apprezzamento del partner, per esorcizzare le proprie esitazioni.

Fu una sera, all'ultima fila, vuota, del cinema all'aperto, che Barnes non si tenne più. All'ennesimo bacio ardente, la mano destra finì dentro la maglia scollata di Sara. Un gioco di pochi secondi col suo capezzolo inturgidito lo mandò in piena tempesta ormonale. Con la mano sinistra, le sganciò il reggiseno, che si allentò, lasciando intravedere le sue mammelle, perfette come arance mature.

Nel momento in cui scese con la bocca a tentare di lambirle, lei si lamentò, ricomponendosi all'istante 'No, per favore...smettila'.

Con un gesto plateale e che non era da lui, Buck, esasperato, si alzò, andando verso l'uscita, seguito dalla ragazza e dal cane.

'Fermati, aspetta' lo pregò.

'Sara, basta, non ce la faccio più…è un supplizio starti vicino in questo modo. Se non ti piaccio, sii sincera e la chiudiamo qui' suonava come un ricatto. Aveva usato, consapevolmente, l'escamotage impiegato, con successo, decine di volte, con le fidanzatine del millennio precedente.

Sara non fece eccezione. Non poteva perderlo, si disse, trattenendolo per la manica del giubbotto di jeans e buttandogli le braccia al collo 'Sei uno sciocco, sai che non è così'. Lo baciò appassionata e lo trascinò sotto la metropolitana, direzione casa propria. Sul treno rimasero avvinti, con la schiena della Spencer, appoggiata ad una parete della carrozza, le mani di lui ovunque, che le carezzavano la seta del vestito verde chiaro a fiori che indossava.

Non si era lamentata, erano in pubblico e le effusioni contenute; per di più la ragazza sapeva che il peggio dovesse ancora venire.

A passo svelto, erano arrivati nel suo appartamento, direttamente in camera da letto.

La Spencer aveva chiuso la porta, lasciando Einstein in corridoio 'Mi dispiace, stavolta non puoi restare'.

Appena girata la chiave nella toppa, si ritrovò James alle spalle che le sbottonava l'abito, straziandola di baci sul collo.

'Solo un attimo' lei, velocemente, aveva sprangato le persiane e spento la luce 'Non ho un buon rapporto col mio corpo e mi piace farlo al buio' aveva sparato l'ennesima mezza verità, a tutela dei suoi inconfessabili segreti.

Lui si era stranito, di nuovo, poiché non era buio, era l'oscurità assoluta! 'Che assurdità, sei più bella e sensuale di una modella...io voglio vederti, invece' aveva insistito.

'Per piacere' con voce lamentosa, la ragazza non aveva ceduto.

'D'accordo' Barnes aveva sentito la sua mano che prendeva la propria e che lo conduceva verso il letto. Subito aveva percepito che si liberasse degli abiti e si stendesse sul talamo; si era innervosito di più, dato che non aveva avuto nemmeno il piacere di spogliarla, di toglierle la seducente biancheria di pizzo che aveva sfiorato di sfuggita coi polpastrelli.

Aveva sognato, per settimane, il momento in cui avrebbero fatto l'amore la prima volta e si stava alterando; esisteva un unico motivo per la sua reticenza! Dentro l'anima, la sua paura più grande diventava realtà e proprio con la donna che gliela aveva rubata e che gli aveva spudoratamente mentito dal primo momento in cui si erano incontrati.

Sarebbe arrivato alla fine, meditò; aveva bisogno togliersi tutti i dubbi e capire se i propri sospetti fossero fondati, come temeva.

Nudo, la strinse a sé, con forza, baciandola con passione, riempendole il collo di succhiotti, strofinando il corpo sul suo, per farle sentire il proprio desiderio.

Sara tremava, vistosamente, le braccia e le gambe fredde, forse per la paura o il piacere, ed era rimasta immobile.

'Sta tranquilla' la rassicurò, scendendo a succhiarle i capezzoli, che si inturgidirono al contatto con le sue labbra, fra mille giochi in punta di lingua. Le raccolse i seni con entrambe le mani, come in una coppa, godendo del contatto con le sue carni morbide, tentando di immaginarne le forme femminili e stuzzicanti al tatto, mentre lei sussultava, senza alcuna apparente partecipazione ai preliminari di cui era diventata passiva protagonista.

Barnes fece la prova del nove, nella sua testa il cerchio di fuoco che la Spencer avrebbe dovuto attraversare. Con i polpastrelli della sinistra metallica, lambì il fiore polposo che aveva fra le cosce, spingendo le dita al suo interno, per stimolarla.

Come previsto, lo bloccò, spostandogli il braccio, muta, scatenandone le ire.

Buck si mise a sedere, accendendo la luce e fissandola con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite 'Alloraaaaa! Che cazzo vuoi da me? Mi porti nel tuo letto e fai la preziosa? Mi sto scocciando!'. Erano state parole forti, sperava di scuoterla.

Vederla nuda e bellissima, il corpo perfetto, armonioso, i seni candidi ed i capezzolini rosei, l'intimità coperta dalle manine affusolate per la vergogna, come una bambina, lo fece vaneggiare di più, insieme al suo esasperante silenzio. 'Che c'è che non va?' le chiese a bruciapelo, spostandole, di forza, le mani per renderla esposta al suo sguardo.

Lo scioccò notare quanto fosse, allo stesso tempo, terrorizzata e comunque eccitata, giacché i fluidi candidi la ricoprivano copiosi. Che ragazza incoerente…quindi lo voleva? si chiese, allontanando il pensiero positivo. 'Te lo dico io e correggimi se sbaglio…il tuo problema è solo uno, che sei una bugiarda!'.

'No, ma io…' l'aveva beccata, l'aveva capito…lo sapeva!

'Mi hai fatto credere che fosse tutto a posto, che questo non ti facesse schifo' James si fissò il pezzo di metallo che si portava dietro 'invece ne hai una paura fottuta…almeno ammettilo!' gridò, come un pazzo.

Lei quasi emise un sospiro di sollievo…eccola, la via d'uscita, servitale su un piatto d'argento. Consapevole che lo avrebbe ferito a morte e che fosse l'ultima cosa che voleva al mondo, annuì, girando il viso di lato, in direzione della finestra, per evitare di mostrargli gli occhi lucidi.

'Lo sapevo…pensavo tu fossi diversa, viceversa sei un bluff, una delusione' col cuore spezzato, di fronte alla sua indifferenza improvvisa, si sollevò dal letto, per recuperare i propri abiti e scappare dal dolore lancinante che lo affliggeva.

'Non mi lasciare, resta con me' con voce flebile, lo supplicò.

'A fare cosa, Sara? Spiegamelo, perché non ci arrivo!' stizzito, alzò di nuovo i toni della discussione.

La ragazza si voltò, stavolta scrutandolo, seria, e aprì le gambe nella sua direzione, il sesso in vista, carezzandosi i seni in maniera lasciva. Mai avrebbe immaginato di comportarsi in quel modo, con un richiamo erotico tanto esplicito; le era venuto in mente solo quello, l'attrazione che James aveva per lei e che forse lo avrebbe fatto capitolare ad amarla.

Piuttosto che perderlo, si sarebbe forzata di superare le proprie fragilità, quanto meno a letto…avrebbe provato!

Ovviamente la sua lusinga colse nel segno. Barnes, accecato dalla sua bellezza e dal sentimento che provava, non fece mistero dell'immediato irrigidimento al basso ventre.

Era diventata la sua preda; alla fine si sarebbe levato una piccola soddisfazione, dato che aveva deciso comunque di chiudere qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con la femmina che gli si stava offrendo. Una volta sola! Una botta e via, gratis; se lo era guadagnato, e l'avrebbe trattata come meritava, alla stregua delle prostitute che aveva frequentato per togliersi qualche sfizio. Nemmeno avrebbe dovuto pagare, ci aveva già rimesso un pezzo di cuore.

Con un balzo sul letto, le si piazzò in ginocchio fra le cosce, ed appoggiato il membro eretto al suo fiore dischiuso, la possedette con un colpo deciso, facendosi strada in lei con un paio di spinte, in tutta la sua lunghezza, un gemito acuto da parte sua.

'Come sei stretta' aveva constatato…quasi come una vergine, pensò, in quei secondi, a conferma dell'assenza di relazioni amorose nella sua vita, come gli aveva accennato a suo tempo, evidentemente sincera, almeno per quell'aspetto.

Era davvero così, per lei: il primo rapporto completo dalla ricostruzione di Bruce. Banner le aveva spiegato che avrebbe provato le medesime sensazioni che accompagnavano un rapporto sessuale tradizionale. Sulle prime non aveva dato peso a quelle frasi; diversamente, con James sopra che la montava, aggressivo e furente, non poté che confermare le teorie del dottore.

La teneva ferma, alla base del mento, con la mano in vibranio, quasi a sfregio, con il pollice che, in continuazione, percorreva il perimetro delle sue labbra, ed iniziò a prenderla con spinte lunghe e decise. Sembrava volesse infilarsi completamente dentro di lei…poi si fermava, rallentando il ritmo e riprendeva con maggiore violenza, sbattendola forte al materasso, cui si era dovuta aggrappare.

'Ti piace?' glielo domandò, per umiliarla, certo della risposta verbale che avrebbe ricevuto e di quella del suo corpo, che percepiva e osservava sotto i propri occhi. Disprezzato per il braccio artificiale, gradito per la prestazione offerta…Beh, Bucky, stai un passo avanti, si disse. Se non avesse voluto partecipare alla ginnastica in cui si stavano esibendo, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà ad allontanarlo da sé, giacché era evidente che fosse molto più robusta, visto l'esito degli allenamenti svolti assieme.

Sotto gli ultimi colpi di bacino, disordinati ed inferti con movimenti pazzeschi, Sara lo fissò, le pupille dilatate, le guance arrossate, un attimo prima di inarcare la schiena, e rivoltare indietro la testa, fra un brivido e l'altro; fu avvinta da un terremoto di contrazioni uterine, tanto intense da farle lasciare con le mani il materasso e cingere James con le braccia al suo petto, nello stesso istante in cui lui abbandonò la presa sul collo, e godendo dell'orgasmo magnifico della partner, la invase di calda ambrosia.

Due cose lo avevano colpito, come uno schiaffo sul viso. Stranamente, proprio nel momento del piacere più intenso, la Spencer lo aveva abbracciato, tenera ed appassionata, fregandosene dell'arto di metallo. Aveva avuto la chiara impressione che desiderasse baciarlo sulle labbra e che si fosse trattenuta, dato che le loro bocche non si erano più incrociate; inoltre, l'aveva sentita scandire il proprio nome, almeno un paio di volte.

Non si fece grandi illusioni, nonostante l'amplesso fantastico e appagante che avevano appena condiviso; si accasciò supino accanto a lei, che muta, lo guardava di sottecchi e si puliva con un kleenex preso da una scatolina sul comodino.

Andò verso il bagno, per rinfrescarsi, certo di tornare a casa propria, dopo la veloce abluzione.

Uscito dalla toilette, la visione di Sara, seduta al bordo del letto, in cerca delle mutandine, gli provocò un'altra ondata di desiderio. Udì il noto grattare sulla porta del beagle, che era abituato a scorrazzare senza limiti e chiusure, e per la prima volta da che si conoscevano, alzò la voce col cagnolino, a mo' di rimprovero 'Falla finita, Einstein!'.

Il quadrupede smise all'istante e la ragazza lo scrutò, addolorata del comportamento, avendo intuito che la bramasse ancora, il sesso eretto fra le mani che puntava sulle sue labbra carnose, in piedi davanti a lei.

La sua bocca si aprì, naturalmente, alla pressione di Barnes; aveva deciso di assecondarlo, nuovamente, sperando che esistesse una minima possibilità di rimanere insieme, disperata di ritornare nel baratro della propria solitudine, antecedente l'ingresso dell'uomo nella sua esistenza.

Buck, accecato di lussuria, le reggeva la testa, quasi immobilizzandola, spingendosi nella sua gola. Le aveva tirato i capelli, per farle alzare leggermente il viso per guardarlo, nell'atto libidinoso in cui la stava costringendo, per capire che sentimenti nutrisse, perché non lo respingesse.

Con le mascelle doloranti, la Spencer percepì un ingrossamento in lui e un pulsare, il preludio al fiotto sgorgato unito ad un grido animalesco.

Ansimando, l'uomo si inginocchiò, con la testa fra le sue cosce 'Ricambio il favore, è un _do ut des_!' asserì, duro e cattivo. Si bloccò, lo spettacolo che gli presentò agli occhi fu troppo perfino per lui che voleva apparire indifferente e contrariato.

'Sei perfetta' sussurrò, non potendo trattenersi alla visione dell'orchidea aperta e bagnata, un tesoro prezioso da scoprire. Ci poggiò la bocca, con un impeto tale che Sara credette volesse divorarla, mangiarla viva. Con la lingua carnosa premette sul suo roseo bottoncino, succhiando nel contempo le labbra grondanti. Era un piacere così intenso da ricevere che la ragazza chiuse le palpebre, rilassandosi completamente, venendo sul viso del compagno poco dopo, soggiogata dalla sua bocca esperta e dall'evidente fame di James nei confronti del suo corpo.

Con l'ennesima erezione salita appieno, quest'ultimo, infervorato più che mai dalla situazione, la spinse sul letto, carponi, passandole la lingua sul solco delle natiche, insalivando per bene il suo orifizio più nascosto.

Era meravigliosa pure lì, Sara, c'era da immaginarselo, una rosellina delicata da spolpare, i capelli lunghi aperti a raggiera sulla schiena, il viso girato verso di lui, incuriosita e spaventata, tanto per cambiare, con le iridi verde smeraldo fisse sul suo volto.

Non meritava nemmeno uno sguardo di incoraggiamento, a suo parere. Massaggiò il suo buchino direttamente col proprio sesso, forzando un po'. Non appena fu leggermente aperta, la prese, senza curarsi dei suoi lamenti, accorati nei gemiti.

Mai la ragazza lo invitò a fermarsi, né a rallentare una penetrazione che, sulle prime, fu particolarmente sgradevole e fastidiosa. Si limitò ad abbracciare il guanciale bianco, mordendolo, per trattenere le grida.

Solo successivamente, abituatasi a quel rapporto inusuale, sprofondata sotto la voglia di lui, riuscì a lasciarsi andare, godendo della piacevolezza delle sue dita metalliche che le sfioravano la farfallina fra le cosce, a cui aggiunse le proprie, per aumentare la cadenza e l'intensità del movimento.

Soggiogati l'uno dall'altra, per motivi diversi ed identici insieme, si unirono nell'impeto della beatitudine immensa che li colse impreparati.

Ancora senza fiato, Buck, accasciato su di lei, l'aggredì 'Sara, per la miseria, che succede? Che ti passa per la testa?' l'adorava e la detestava insieme; nella condizione di rabbia e rassegnazione morale che sentiva, rifletté che non fosse possibile stare così bene con una donna che non ti volesse, che ti trovasse orribile e disgustoso.

Al di là che avesse annuito, alla sua esplicita domanda, ogni suo comportamento, sia nei momenti di condivisione delle settimane precedenti sia fra le lenzuola, gli aveva lasciato intendere altro...che fosse presa da lui, coinvolta!

'James, è complicato…' era stata costretta a mortificarlo, per nascondere le proprie omissioni e bugie. La fortuna di averlo conosciuto si era tramutata in una disgrazia incommensurabile; lo aveva confuso e mortificato, proprio facendolo sentire diverso ed inadeguato, il medesimo problema che lei stessa viveva e con cui combatteva da tre anni a questa parte.

'Dimmelooooooo' urlò, udendo una frenata inconfondibile di un'auto sull'asfalto…stridore metallico ed un guaito…un unico guaito terribile che gli fece accapponare la pelle e che avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille…il beagle!

'O no! Einstein! Ho dimenticato il pasto notturno' Sara, presa dai giochi erotici, complice l'aver tenuto il cagnolino fuori dalla camera da letto, aveva completamente rimosso l'obbligo alimentare imposto dalla scienza. Isterica, si affacciò alla finestra, aprendo le persiane e lo vide, sotto le ruote di una station wagon grigia, con accanto il conducente del veicolo.

Si vestì più in fretta che poté e corse, utilizzando il proprio potenziamento, verso la strada, Barnes alle calcagna, sconvolto.

Proprio davanti il portone di casa, il beagle aveva certamente tentato di attraversare la carreggiata, per dirigersi dall'altro lato della via, in direzione dei negozi dove la sua proprietaria si riforniva di carne e croccantini.

La scena che si aprì alla vista di James fu più che raccapricciante. Non solo Einstein aveva ferite importanti, ma da quelle stesse lacerazioni erano distinguibili grumi di carne e pelo, uniti a bulloni, fili e parti metalliche.

'Non l'ho notato, è sbucato come un fulmine ed andavo piano, a trenta miglia all'ora…Che diavolo di cane è?' domandò l'investitore, intanto che la Spencer si buttava in ginocchio, per prendere il cagnolino fra le sue braccia.

'E' speciale' sussurrò, così piano che lo sentì solo Barnes.

'Che possiamo fare? Sara? Mi ascolti?' era sotto shock, lui tentò di farla reagire.

Trascorso qualche attimo di smarrimento, si riprese 'Dobbiamo portarlo all'istante da Banner. Puoi reggerlo, per piacere?' lo pregò, sperando accondiscendesse e tenesse fuori il piccoletto dalle loro diatribe.

'Certo' Buck stese le braccia e lo strinse al petto, cullandolo.

La Spencer tornò nell'appartamento per recuperare la borsa e un asciugamano per avvolgere il beagle. Ridiscesa, fermò un taxi, dando l'indirizzo della base, e, nel percorso, telefonò a Bruce, avvertendolo dell'accaduto. Si girò, per comprendere le condizioni sul suo compagno di vita, accoccolato addosso a James, nella spugna, con un musetto spaurito e sofferente.

Lo sguardo del suo accompagnatore era tanto addolorato che si sentì in dovere di fornirgli le risposte alle domande che certamente si era posto. Iniziò a raccontare, l'espressione persa nei propri ricordi, un sospiro 'E' successo quattro anni fa, nel periodo in cui, come sai, ero allieva di Bruce, alla Facoltà di Medicina. Banner stava approfondendo dei progetti di cibernetica e mi disse che avrebbe voluto iniziare una sperimentazione animale. Tuttavia, è molto sensibile e non se la sentì di utilizzare delle cavie da laboratorio, nella sua testa era una forma abietta di vivisezione.

Durante una passeggiata, fui testimone di un episodio spaventoso. Da una macchina in corsa, gettarono un cagnolino…un beagle…era ferito in maniera importante. Mi recai da un veterinario, che confermò che non sarebbe sopravvissuto alle lesioni.

Mi venne in mente Bruce, si trattava di salvare la vita ad un animale che stava male. Lui accondiscese, e sottopose il cane ad un lungo intervento, che riuscì alla perfezione. Il beagle si rimise; Banner decise di chiamarlo Einstein e volle regalarmelo, giacché mi ci ero molto affezionata ed ero rimasta sempre al suo capezzale…Einstein è il primo essere vivente bionico della storia dell'umanità…'.

Bucky, che aveva ascoltato, accorto e colpito, considerò 'E' proprio una palla di pelo speciale'. Gli dette un bacino sulla testolina, mentre il taxi si fermava, davanti all'entrata principale del New Avengers Facility e il dottore in persona gli apriva lo sportello, per aiutarlo a scendere.

In preda ad un attacco d'ira, quasi glielo strappò dalle braccia, e subito si rivolse a Sara, camminando velocemente in direzione del proprio laboratorio, la Romanoff al suo fianco 'Che cazzo hai combinato? Com'è possibile che tu abbia scordato di dargli da mangiare…sarebbe la prima volta in quattro anni. Eri presa da altro, ovviamente! Non ti sono bastati i festini a cui hai partecipato all'epoca?' si bloccò e le rimirò il collo, dove era evidente la collana di succhiotti lasciatale da Barnes, oltre che l'impronta della mano metallica.

Atterrita dai suoi rimproveri, la Spencer era rimasta in silenzio, di fronte la porta della sala medica, dove l'aspettavano Barton e Rogers, in grande imbarazzo.

'Non sono affari tuoi, Banner…e poi è stato un incidente' James la difese e si difese, senza nemmeno riflettere sull'opportunità di essere diplomatico od accomodante, in quel frangente.

'Non sai di cosa parli, Soldato' Bruce, rabbioso, gli si rivoltò come una biscia.

Fu Natasha, inaspettatamente a aiutare Sara. Carezzò il braccio del suo ex fidanzato, tentando di placarlo, proprio per il suo bene, poiché una sua trasformazione le pareva imminente e poco controllabile 'Ora la cosa più importante è che ti occupi di Einstein…'.

Al tocco delicato e conosciuto, il dottorino respirò a pieni polmoni, allontanandosi con il beagle 'Non finisce qui, Spencer, ci puoi giurare!' la minacciò, intanto che lei sprofondava su una seggiola di plastica e nella disperazione più assoluta.

'Andrà tutto bene, Sara, vedrai, ce la farà' Tony - capelli ed occhi neri, pizzetto scuro molto curato - accorso per dare manforte al suo fratello scienziato, la rassicurò 'mi lavo e mi preparo per assistere Bruce! Siamo i migliori, ne sei la prova vivente' buttò lì una battuta, prima di entrare definitivamente nell'ambiente sterile.

'Non prendertela, Banner è fissato con il quadrupede, ed ha un caratteraccio…come tutti noi, d'altronde!' Clint dette alla ragazza una pacca sulla spalla 'vado a prendere caffè per tutti, credo sarà una lunga notte'. Si mosse verso la macchinetta a monete.

'Stava per esplodere, di rabbia…per la miseria, quando ci sei di mezzo tu, va sempre tutto storto' Vedova Nera si rivolse alla collega, in tono sgradevole 'era talmente agitato che mi ha telefonato per raggiungerlo qui…l'unica chiamata negli ultimi sei mesi!'.

'Non l'ho fatto apposta…' con il viso fra le mani, Sara tentava di giustificarsi.

'Mica siete dei bambini, un po' di sale in zucca sarebbe gradito' Rogers - avvisato dalla Vedova che aveva preallarmato pure Barton - aggiunse la sua voce al coro dei rimbrotti, soprattutto alla luce delle condizioni in cui i due si erano presentati. Era chiaro che avessero appena finito di fare l'amore; lo turbò parecchio vedere le ecchimosi sul collo della donna, segno di un rapporto violento. Si ripromise di chiedere lumi al suo amico più caro, se ne avesse avuto l'opportunità.

Cap lo guardava: accettato il caffè portato dal Falco, era rimasto in piedi, accanto la grande vetrata che dava sul prato verde, antistante la base e rimirava Sara di sottecchi, con un'espressione inquieta. Da quando si vedevano, erano rinato, sorridente, felice, era tornato il Bucky che aveva lasciato cadere da quel maledetto treno; all'opposto, adesso, aveva l'aria di dover partecipare ad un funerale…il proprio! I lori rapporti sembravano molto tesi, cambiati in maniera repentina.

Sarebbe dovuto essere seduto vicino alla sua ragazza, a consolarla e tranquillizzarla; per fortuna, c'era Clint, coi suoi modi paterni, che provava a distrarla. Lo avevano sentito esprimersi in un monologo per ore, con la Spencer che ribatteva a monosillabi, per mera educazione, fino alle prime luci dell'alba, quando Stark e Banner erano usciti dalla sala operatoria.

Aveva parlato Tony, attorno a cui gli altri si erano raccolti a cerchio, abbozzando un sorriso 'Einstein sta bene! Malridotto, ma tornerà meglio di prima!'.

Sara era scoppiata in lacrime 'Grazie a Dio' aveva mormorato, con il Falco che l'abbracciava.

'Certo non grazie a te! Quando avrà terminato la convalescenza, lo terrò io …e non voglio sentire una parola in merito' Bruce, stupendoli, girò sui tacchi e si mosse verso il laboratorio.

Se le avesse sparato, la ragazza avrebbe sentito meno dolore. Fece un passo indietro, bianca come un lenzuolo, poggiandosi alla parete, con Clint che la sorresse per la vita, temendo svenisse.

'Andiamo via' Bucky, affranto per lei, sapendo che ruolo il cagnolino ricoprisse nella sua esistenza, prese il posto di Barton, indirizzandola lungo il corridoio, verso l'uscita principale.

'Vi accompagno' il Falco si era offerto e li aveva lasciati entrambi sotto casa di Sara, dopo un tragitto silenzioso in auto, inframezzato solo dai singhiozzi della ragazza.

James l'aveva scortata nell'appartamento. La vista del letto disfatto attraverso la porta aperta della camera gli fece ricordare la stranezza della notte passata.

'Sara, so che non è il momento...dobbiamo parlare di quello che è successo fra noi, quando te la sentirai, non voglio forzarti'.

'Davvero? Non più di quanto tu lo abbia già fatto?' controbatte' senza malizia, semplicemente esponendo l'accaduto. Non c'era tono di condanna nelle sue parole 'speravo che la nostra prima volta fosse dolce e romantica, come ti sei sempre dimostrato con me...e con Einstein. In fondo al cuore, viceversa, ho sempre saputo che sarebbe andata diversamente, James. Non per colpa tua, credimi...e ti ho mentito, avevi ragione. Non si tratta affatto del tuo braccio, si tratta di me. Il problema sono solo io' due lacrime le scesero dagli smeraldi sul viso, alla confessione accorata, l'unica che fece.

'L'ho capito quando eravamo insieme' chinò il capo, in difficoltà per il modo aggressivo in cui l'aveva amata e per la certezza che non fosse per la propria menomazione.

'È tutto a posto, non dispiacertene...eravamo in due su quel letto...il senso di colpa ti mangia vivo, è il male assoluto'.

'Apriti con me, raccontami ciò che ti tormenta' la pregò, prendendole le mani.

'Non posso, scusa. È meglio soprassedere a vederci. Era troppo bello per essere vero, per durare, ho sbagliato a iniziare a frequentarti...' bisbigliò, il volto cinereo.

Bucky, un buco nel cuore che si allargava, senza fiato, poggiò la fronte sulla sua, augurandosi che non si scansasse 'Diamoci un po' di tempo, vediamo che succede' tentò di non perderla, in via definitiva. Alla luce dell'episodio legato all'incidente di Einstein, si era reso conto che conosceva poco della vita di Sara.

'Buonanotte, James' non acconsentì né rifiutò la pausa di riflessione proposta. Lo seguì, con lo sguardo, vedendolo uscire dalla porta del suo appartamento e dalla sua vita.

Rimase lì, in piedi, in una casa vuota del suo adorato beagle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 Stretta di anime**

'Perché non la chiami?' Steve non si era intromesso sulle prime né aveva fatto domande, più avanti era sbottato. Di solito Bucky si confidava con lui spontaneamente, ma da quando c'era di mezzo Sara non si era lasciato scappare una parola.

'Per dirle cosa? Ci siamo incrociati qui alla base, per gli allenamenti, e ha fatto finta di non vedermi, come fossi trasparente. L'ho fermata e, dopo un paio di frasi di circostanza, mi ha liquidato. Sai, alla fine ci ho riflettuto parecchio. Forse mi ero illuso di piacerle e non era vero...' ribatté.

'Uhm...dubito sia così. E' anche provata per Einstein, Bruce glielo fa vedere col contagocce e non si è persuaso a ridarglielo. Lo ha pregato in tutti i modi possibili, ma è irremovibile' Cap ribadì ciò che già sapeva.

'Brutta storia!' gli si stringeva il cuore a immaginare la Spencer senza il suo cagnolino.

'Quando Banner si fissa, meglio non contraddirlo! In questo periodo è preso dalla pubblicazione del suo ultimo trattato sul Tesseract, che sarà presentato alla Facoltà dove insegna, una mega festa al Campus Universitario! Sarà esposto persino il cubo cosmico, Thor l'ha riportato da Asgard il mese scorso! Bruce ci ha invitato, te compreso, ne parlava l'altro giorno' gli ricordò Rogers.

'Vero! Detesto gli eventi mondani!' l'unica vita sociale che aveva gradito e cercato era stata con la Spencer, il sassolino nella scarpa che gli provocava un dolore continuo.

'Non piacciono neanche a me, però credo che verrà addirittura la tua più recente conquista!' Steve fece un'espressione evidente.

'Ne sei certo? E' strano!'.

'Deve riguadagnare la fiducia di Banner, e lui tiene molto all'evento. Sfrutta l'occasione a tuo vantaggio, forse in mezzo a tanta gente non potrà esimersi da due chiacchiere. E comunque ci saranno gli Avengers al completo, tranne Point Break; in fin dei conti staremo insieme a bere un cocktail in un posto elegante. Vestiti come pinguini, chiaramente!' il Capitano tentò di convincerlo.

'Ci penserò! Grazie della dritta'. Steve era il migliore amico che si potesse desiderare, la persona che per lui aveva dato l'anima, si era messo contro il mondo intero. Perfino in quei frangenti, lo consigliava, in maniera obiettiva e puntuale, su come riconquistare una ragazza di cui lui stesso si era invaghito.

Buck ci aveva rimuginato ed alla fine aveva deciso di partecipare al party. Aveva noleggiato uno smoking, insieme a Rogers, e si era recato al Campus con lui, in moto.

All'entrata, trovarono Bruce, seduto ad un tavolino e contorniato dagli invitati, che si erano messi in fila per farsi autografare il suo libro.

'Ce lo risparmiamo' Steve salutò il professore, chino a firmare una copia via l'altra, con un cenno della mano, dirigendosi verso il bar, allestito dal catering.

'Hanno fatto le cose in grande, e qui è splendido!' commentò Barnes. L'enorme salone era un'aula della biblioteca destinata allo studio silenzioso degli allievi, sgomberata di scrivanie, ed allestita con aree per il cibo e gli abbeveraggi, e, sparse, zone con sedie e tavoli. Al centro, una bacheca di materiale inaccessibile, trasparente, che conteneva il Tesseract, esposto al pubblico per la prima volta, presidiato da innumerevoli agenti di sicurezza.

Di lato, rasente le enormi finestre a vetri, un gruppo di tre elementi, due archi ed un'arpa, allietava la serata di una musica celestiale. Tutt'intorno scaffalature colme di libri.

'Mi sento ignorante, Bucky!' commentò Steve.

'Perché lo sei!' la Romanoff, in un sensuale vestito nero di seta con spalline sottili, seguita dal fedele Clint, lo interruppe, con una battuta.

'Lo siamo tutti, Nat…assassini provetti, zero diplomi, lauree o master! Cervelloni, proprio no' il Falco proseguì sulla stessa linea.

'Vale per voi! Io sono un genio! Ciao, belli!' Tony, uno smoking di una strana nuance tendente al lilla, li salutò, sottobraccio a Sara, a cui faceva da cavaliere.

I colleghi si ammutolirono, colpiti dalla sua avvenenza; era elegantissima, in un abito rosa di chiffon, senza maniche, con il corpetto incrociato, chiuso con un'alta fascia in vita, sul seno un motivo floreale di rose di una tonalità più scura che sfumavano per ricomparire alla base della lunga gonna scampanata.

'Sei uno schianto!' Barton le fischiò, divertito 'purtroppo, non hai una guardia del corpo dall'aria minacciosa!'.

'Che vorresti insinuare?' Stark, permaloso ai massimi livelli, si era subito inalberato.

'Senza l'armatura, farai fatica a tenere a bada le orde di post adolescenti in calore' Clint indicò, alle sue spalle, un gruppetto di giovani studenti che rimiravano la Spencer, con la bava alla bocca.

'Non ha torto…la prendiamo in consegna noi! Stiamo messi giusto un po' meglio' Steve, galante, diede il braccio alla ragazza, che si staccò da Tony, ipotizzando che la gentilezza avesse il doppio fine di farla riavvicinare a James che la fissava, rigido. Non appena i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli azzurri di lui, il suo cuore aveva avuto un sussulto, visti i venti giorni di distacco.

'Basta il primo Capitan America di passaggio e mi tocca andare in pensione! Barton, uno scotch ci sta tutto, devo dimenticare le mie pene' Stark, sghignazzando, si diresse verso il bar, col Falco.

'Beviamo qualcosa anche noi, ragazze?' Steve non si perse d'animo, dirottando Sara al tavolo delle bevande, con un cenno a Vedova Nera ed un'occhiataccia a Bucky.

'Ho visto che hanno la mia marca di vodka preferita, converrà approfittare' la russa si mosse, anticipandoli, e mettendosi sottobraccio a Rogers, dal lato opposto, capita l'antifona.

'Così è esagerato! Troppa bellezza, per un solo uomo. Buck, dammi una mano! Quella buona!' con una battutina, spinse, con delicatezza, la Spencer verso il suo amico.

Lei, intimidita e preoccupata, tentennò, per qualche secondo, poi prese la destra di James e la poggiò sul proprio braccio nudo 'E' una persona carina, Steve. Da apprezzare…è chiaro perché siate tanto legati, vi somigliate' commentò, a bassa voce.

Barnes, l'anima in tempesta, annuì, senza riuscire a trattenersi 'Sei incantevole ed il vestito ti rappresenta, è perfetto…tu sei perfetta, non mi stancherò mai di ripetertelo!'.

Sara sospirò, intanto che erano arrivati davanti al cameriere...detestava quell'aggettivo!

James ordinò due bicchieri di succo di frutta, per loro. 'Come vanno le cose senza Einstein?' era una domanda sciocca ma da qualche parte doveva cominciare…provò.

'Mi sento perduta senza di lui…' commentò, tristemente.

'Io sono perduto senza di te' gli era uscito di bocca 'oh…scusa, Sara, non avrei dovuto dirtelo…' si rammaricò, una mano a coprire gli occhi.

Lei ne fu colpita. L'aveva pensato, in ogni secondo in cui erano stati separati, ricordando i momenti che avevano vissuto da quando si erano conosciuti e tentando di trovare un senso agli accadimenti che li avevano travolti, forse una soluzione per venir fuori dalle proprie profonde insicurezze, per riuscire a riallacciare l'unico rapporto che nella sua testa avesse un senso, l'unica emozione, l'unico battito provato nei tre anni di purgatorio che si portava sulle spalle.

Quando l'aveva incrociato, al New Avengers Facility, in mezzo agli altri, non era stata in grado di esprimere ciò che sentiva e, come spesso le accadeva, si era comportata nel modo opposto.

Ora che lo vedeva di fronte a sé, con il cuore in mano, col pensiero sincero che non aveva trattenuto, si sentì contorcere nelle viscere…la solita paura, che l'aveva allontanata dal mondo intero ed anche da lui, la travolse. Strinse il pugno, innervosita, per ritrovare un autocontrollo che la stava abbandonando.

Poggiò il bicchiere su un tavolino limitrofo e fece un paio di passi, ponendo entrambe le mani sul suo petto, ed alzando lo sguardo, gli smeraldi verdi fissi sul suo viso 'James, se avrai la pazienza di ascoltarmi, ti racconterò ciò che di me ancora non sai… mi sei mancato così tanto'.

Barnes, grato al destino dell'ennesima seconda possibilità, abbozzò un sorriso, e le diede un buffetto sul mento, percorrendo il contorno delle sue labbra con il pollice metallico, in maniera molto più sensuale e tenera della famosa notte di sesso 'Sara, staccarmi da te è stato come morire di nuovo'. Sincero, abbassò il viso per unire la bocca alla sua…non fece in tempo…un rumore di vetri infranti risuonò nelle orecchie di entrambi e di tutti i presenti.

Con la coda dell'occhio, videro delle figure, vestite in tute militari completamente nere, in assetto da combattimento, penetrare nella sala, attraverso le finestre. Un attentato terroristico in piena regola e ben organizzato, certamente per sottrarre il cubo cosmico.

Addestrati com'erano, subito si schierarono schiena a schiena, per affrontarli, intanto che quelli prendevano di mira sia gli agenti di sicurezza sia gli studenti, per arrivare al Tesseract.

Bruce, alzatosi dal tavolo, temendo per la vita dei giovani allievi, gridò ad alta voce 'Facciamo uscire i civili'.

Steve, concorde col dottore, iniziò a indirizzare la massa degli ospiti, terrorizzati, verso le porte, cercando di gestirla con ordine, per evitare che rimanessero feriti o schiacciati nella calca, facendosi dare manforte dalle guardie che proteggevano il cubo, che aveva comandato per quella mansione, vista la presenza del loro gruppo che si sarebbe occupato di proteggerlo.

'Tu a destra, io a sinistra' Buck ordinò alla Spencer, davanti alla bacheca che conteneva il Tesseract, con il nemico che gli andava incontro; erano perfettamente in grado di cavarsela, il potenziamento sarebbe stato sufficiente per opporsi. Non avevano bisogno di armi o scudi, erano loro stessi le armi, e in quella specifica circostanza rappresentava una fortuna.

Cominciando ad affrontare gli avversari che gli si paravano di fronte, cercarono di capire come fossero distribuiti i colleghi.

Tony aveva richiamato i componenti di Iron Man, non appena viste le brutte, e indossatili sopra lo smoking, gli dava manforte dall'alto.

Natasha era saltata con Barton sopra il bancone del bar degli abbeveraggi, finendoci dietro, per proteggersi dal primo attacco che li aveva colti di sorpresa, ma era uscita, immediatamente, impugnando due pistole, di certo agganciate alle calze autoreggenti che portava.

Clint, ugualmente, sparava con precisione, recuperate le sue armi dal portafondina da spalla, coperto dalla giacca elegante.

A sala sgombra, in pochi istanti, erano stati testimoni dell'incredibile trasformazione di Banner nel mostro verde represso in sé; non era un bello spettacolo e non lo sarebbe mai stato, ma era utile per la loro causa, almeno quello!

All'ennesimo scontro che la vedeva vittoriosa, ed incredibilmente sincrona ed affiatata con a James contro i malviventi, Sara notò il gesto di un uomo alto, distaccato dalla compagine nemica. Le parve un ordine impartito da un superiore e dedusse fosse il capo del gruppo che tentavano di contrastare.

Probabilmente perché non riuscivano a opporsi agli Avengers con armi più semplici e con la forza fisica, passarono all'artiglieria pesante. Vide uno degli avversari più vicini lanciare un oggetto di forma ellittica nella loro direzione, che cadde fra i piedi di Bucky, aprendosi a metà.

Dal meccanismo di sgancio, lampeggiante di rosso, intuì si trattasse di un ordigno e che stesse per esplodere. Il tempo per spostarsi non gli sarebbe stato sufficiente...pensò solo ad agire, scattando verso di lui e spingendolo, sul petto, con i palmi aperti, utilizzando tutta la forza che aveva, che non era poca. Erano gli stessi palmi con cui, prima, lo carezzava, romantica…fu il suo sciocco e tenero pensiero…

Barnes, gli occhi atterriti sulla bomba, percepì un urto sul torace e fu sbalzato a diversi metri di distanza.

La ragazza non fece in tempo ad allontanarsi…un'esplosione di grossa portata riempì l'aria di fumi e detriti, unitamente alle sue urla ed a un grido disumano, bestiale…di Hulk, che corse verso il punto della deflagrazione.

Alzatasi la nuvola nera verso il soffitto, a terra era rimasta Sara, in preda ad un dolore pazzesco, fra i propri pezzi metallici insanguinati, carne e tendini artificiali e bulloni…dalle ginocchia in giù Sara Spencer non esisteva più.

'Copriamoli' Stark si era battuto come un leone, terminando i pochi avversari rimasti.

James, finito sul pavimento, si rialzò e, fatti pochi passi, si bloccò alla vista della creatura meravigliosa che aveva riempito i suoi sogni…sotto il vestito bruciato e strappato, sbucavano due moncherini metallici da cui si intravedevano circuiti sofisticati…gli sovvenne alla mente l'immagine di Einstein fra le ruote dell'auto, dopo l'incidente…cane bionico…proprietaria bionica!

Sconvolto, si avvicinò, la raggiunse e le strinse la mano; ancora si muoveva ed era viva, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e vergogna, fissi su di lui 'Non guardarmi, James…non volevo che lo scoprissi così, che sono un mostro…perdonami se non te l'ho detto prima, non ho avuto il coraggio' bisbigliò, straziata dalla sofferenza delle ferite e dell'essere osservata nella sua vera natura.

'Sara… non lo sei affatto, in caso contrario lo sarei pure io e tu sei stata l'unica che mi abbia fatto sentire normale' ebbe difficoltà a terminare, per gli strepiti e i movimenti di Hulk, che non riusciva a placarsi.

Tony accorse accanto alla Spencer, esaminandola, dal punto di vista scientifico 'E' un danno molto esteso, dobbiamo sbrigarci…' si voltò verso Bruce, preoccupato 'torna in te, socio'.

Steve, Clint e Natasha erano sopraggiunti e Barton si era inginocchiato, carezzandole la fronte della donna, premuroso.

Rogers sollecitò la Romanoff 'Vedova, tocca a te…Banner è l'unico che può aiutarla, e tu l'unica che canta ninnenanne! Veloce!'.

La russa, pallida, scrutò Hulk, dall'alto del tavolo ove era salita immediatamente, alla luce dell'intelligente sollecito del Capitano...mai aveva visto il suo ex fidanzato in quello stato 'Ehi, bel fusto!' si abbassò sulle gambe, nonostante i tacchi e la gonna attillata, per arrivare all'altezza giusta, corrispondente al suo viso e stese il braccio, mostrandogli la destra.

Bruce parve placarsi... toccò la mano minuscola della Romanoff, prima con il dorso della propria enorme, poi la voltò per sfiorarla con il palmo.

Nat, coi polpastrelli, carezzò il suo braccio, per lambirlo, languidamente, fino al polso, ritraendola, con un lieve increspare di labbra. Era andata a bersaglio, come avrebbe detto l'arciere!

Il mostro verde oscillò, davanti agli Avengers, spostandosi in un angolo. Cadde a terra, iniziando pian piano a tornare in sé, col corpo che riprendeva le fattezze umane, provato ed in preda ad un attacco di brividi, il poco dell'abito scuro rimastogli addosso a coprire i fianchi.

'Ti prego, Banner, vieni qui' Barnes lo scongiurò. Non sapeva che altro fare, si sentiva impaurito e inutile e si rivolse al collega, che, esausto, si mosse verso la ragazza, carponi, più in fretta che poté 'Sara, tesoro…'. Diamine, era dilaniata. Turbato dalla vastità del danno evidente, si era gelato e non aveva terminato la frase.

Tony lo riportò alla realtà, spronandolo 'Che vuoi fare?'.

'Cristo, non lo so...' se ne uscì, la testa bassa e vuota, iniziando a piangere. Non poteva ripararla, stavolta no…

'Bruce' la vocetta timida e quasi inudibile di lei riempì il silenzio dell'enorme salone 'non importa, non piangere…lasciami andare, Bruce, sono tanto stanca...ci hai provato a suo tempo...già da allora non meritavo di sopravvivere...'. Su una confessione che spaccava l'anima, perse conoscenza.

James sussultò 'Sara…perché?'.

'Nooooo, cosa dici? Sei diventata pazza? Non ti lascerò morire!' incazzato, il dottore riprese il controllo della propria mente 'Alla base, prima possibile. Barnes, sollevala delicatamente'. Dalla porta principale, vide atterrare un'eliambulanza e gliela indicò.

Rogers, giacché l'amico era di pietra, si offrì di prendere il suo posto 'Ci penso io, Buck' sentendo, immediatamente, un colpo fermo sulla spalla 'No, tocca a me...è ridotta così perché mi ha protetto...mi ha salvato la vita...'. La prese in braccio, più piano che poté, e la recò con sé fino al velivolo, i lunghi capelli che solleticavano la pelle, il volto e le braccia ricoperte di minuscole goccioline di sangue, pallida, gli spuntoni metallici in evidenza…ciò che era rimasto delle sue gambe.

La strinse come non aveva mai stretto nessuno in vita sua, con l'anima!

Un attimo dopo averla consegnata ai paramedici - che volarono via in direzione del New Avengers Facility, accompagnati da Banner - svuotato di qualsiasi energia e pensiero, si sentì chiamare a gran voce, da Barton, che gli frenò davanti col suo fuoristrada grigio 'Saliiiii!'.

Si accomodò, dietro, con Steve, davanti la Romanoff e il Falco, che iniziò una corsa disperata, gli occhi fissi sul puntino rosso e bianco che scompariva nel cielo.

Natasha scuoteva la testa 'Stavolta Bruce non potrà fare nulla, il metallo messo a disposizione da Tony è finito da un pezzo, è un disastro... se non sostituisce le parti lese, la Spencer morirà dissanguata!' fece presente.

Fu una sorta di intuizione; atterrito dalla paura di non rivedere più Sara, a Buck sovvenne che, in fondo, loro due avevano molto in comune. Forse per questo fin dall'inizio erano stati attratti a vicenda 'In Wakanda usano armature potenziate fatte di nano macchine in vibranio, inventate dalla sorella di T'Challa, Shuri. E' lei che ha progettato la mia protesi. Posso metterla in contatto con Banner...pensi sia d'aiuto, Vedova?'.

La russa si voltò verso il collega, come avesse visto volare un asino 'Proviamo, chiamala sollecitamente, io avverto i due fratelli scienziati del gruppo'.

James prese il cellulare dalla tasca, componendo il numero della donna che lo aveva curato a suo tempo, nel continente africano, compiendo un grande sforzo per tenere ferme le dita, preso da un tremito che non riusciva a placare e che nasceva dal profondo del suo cuore.

Chiusa la telefonata col Wakanda, il tragitto in auto si era svolto nel silenzio assoluto, tranne per gli sbuffi del Falco che, preoccupatissimo, imprecava contro chiunque lo ostacolasse nel percorso.

Tony, volato via come il vento, aveva predisposto il necessario per stabilizzare Sara; leggermente sollevato al pensiero dell'arrivo imminente di Shuri, fremeva per l'atterraggio dell'eliambulanza, per portare la Spencer in laboratorio insieme a Banner, che vide ancora fuori di sé.

'Non posso crederci, è un incubo ' la Romanoff quasi inveì, non appena giunsero pure loro; si era ritrovata, di nuovo, in attesa, suo malgrado, della sorte della ragazza che odiava.

'Sara è bionica, come Einstein...non è potenziata con sieri o simili, come mi ha fatto credere...' Bucky parve parlare a se stesso, a bassa voce.

'Credevo lo sapessi; scusa, non ci stavi insieme?' Clint si meravigliò.

'Era troppo presa da te per confessartelo...anche se, a rigor di logica, lavorando con noi, che conosciamo la sua storia, prima o poi l'avresti saputo' borbottò Vedova Nera.

'Avevo capito che custodisse un segreto, non di questa portata' gli occhi bassi, Barnes si ammutolì.

'Io ero presente, allora...tre anni fa nel cuore della notte, Bruce ricevette una telefonata dal Pronto Soccorso del Policlinico. Una giovane donna, che aveva il suo numero da contattare in caso di necessità, aveva avuto un grave incidente. Ci precipitammo, certi che fosse Sara, la sua allieva prediletta, a cui il mio fidanzato aveva persino regalato il beagle. Da tempo, aveva intuito che frequentasse persone non proprio a modo. Era una ragazza timida e bellissima, finita in un giro di pochi di buono, che si erano approfittati della sua innocenza'.

'Non stento a crederlo, è così ancora oggi, indifesa e fragile nonostante la sua forza fisica spaventosa' commentò Barnes.

'Quando arrivammo, avemmo la conferma che fosse lei; partecipato a un festino a base di alcool e droghe e chissà che altro, si era messa al volante. Aveva avuto un colpo di sonno e investito una donna incinta di otto mesi, che era morta sul colpo, insieme al bambino che portava in grembo'.

Steve fissava nel vuoto. Aveva sentito la storia decine di volte e non se ne dava pace. Per di più, Bucky era atterrito.

'A causa dell'urto, non è riuscita a controllare il veicolo ed è finita sull'altra carreggiata dove sopraggiungeva un camion, che l'ha presa in pieno. Nello scontro terribile perse entrambe le braccia e le gambe all'altezza del bacino, tranciate di netto. Era rimasto solo il tronco'.

'Cristo, Nat...così no' si lamentò Clint. Non era di primo pelo, ma la sua amica era stata parecchio cruda.

'Meglio sappia la verità...i medici l'avevano data per spacciata, Bruce scelse per lei e tentò l'impossibile. La operò con Tony, sulla base dei suoi progetti di cibernetica. Ricostruì Sara...non fu un solo intervento ma il primo di una serie, dolorosi e con molti effetti collaterali. Sara Spencer è il primo essere umano bionico...braccia cibernetiche e purtroppo cibernetica anche dalla vita in giù. Provarono a conservare gli organi riproduttivi ma era massacrata. Niente utero e ovaie né ciclo né ormoni: la Spencer ripete di sé che è meno che una donna a metà...' lì la Romanoff ebbe un tremito nella voce, era la parte del racconto che la dilaniava: lei, in giovane età, era stata sterilizzata dai servizi segreti russi e conosceva quella sensazione di essere...imperfetta.

'L'intervento è riuscito, Sara è comunque splendida...' James era interdetto.

In quel momento, Banner e Stark uscirono dalla sala medica.

'Come sta?' chiese il Capitano, agitatissimo.

'Teniamo sotto controllo l'emorragia...non bene...' Tony si unì alla discussione, segnalando l'imminente arrivo di un velivolo 'Dal radar e dal piano di volo, l'amica wakandiana sta per atterrare'.

Bruce, ascoltato il commento di Buck, gli spiegò 'Dal punto di vista scientifico, l'operazione fu un successo ma, per un essere umano, accettare di essere modificato al punto in cui lo è stata Sara è molto complesso. Psicologicamente, si respinge ciò che di sé sente estraneo. Soffre di una forma grave di dismorfofobia. Si guarda allo specchio e si vede bruttissima, insicura. Si è chiusa in se stessa...beh, almeno fin quando sei comparso tu...' gli fece una battutina 'e la cosa più grave è il senso di colpa che si porta dentro, per aver ucciso la passante incinta che si è, sfortunatamente, trovata sulla sua strada.'.

'Tu ne sai qualcosa, no, di senso di colpa?!' Vedova Nera lo aggredì.

'Natasha, per favore...sei monotona...sì, sono il re del senso di colpa! Primo, perché sapevo che Sara frequentasse cattive compagnie, visto che si era confidata con me per un consiglio, e avrei potuto fare qualcosa molto tempo prima dell'incidente. E secondo, perché ho deciso al suo posto. Le ho ridato la vita ma gliela ho pure tolta, vista la patologia da cui è stata colpita' sospirò 'e la sua immensa solitudine...i suoi genitori, i suoi amici e persino quell'idiota del suo ragazzo, venuti a conoscenza degli impianti metallici, non hanno voluto più saperne. Per Sara, oltre all'inserimento nel nostro gruppo di lavoro, che le ho imposto, c'è stato solo Einstein...e io e Nat...non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza, per esserle stata vicina, per averle permesso di vivere a casa nostra' fissò, grato, con gli occhi lucidi di commozione, l'ex fidanzata...i primi mesi, dopo le dimissioni, la Spencer aveva abitato con Banner e Romanoff.

Vedova Nera minimizzò, con un gesto della mano, in difficoltà. Non era da Bruce una simile confessione e in pubblico. L'apprezzò, nonostante il punto di stallo della loro relazione.

Mai come Barnes, che, finalmente, era riuscito a ricomporre i pezzi del puzzle mentale della Spencer 'Perché non me lo ha rivelato? L'avrei compresa più di tutti, con l'appendice metallica che mi porto appresso!'.

'Tu hai un unico pezzo e puoi toglierlo, Sara è piena di circuiti e vorrebbe strapparseli di dosso. L'hai mai vista utilizzare la forza immensa che possiede, se non in palestra o al lavoro? Nasconde ciò che è perfino a se stessa …al di là di quanto ti ho raccontato, non ci vuole uno scienziato per comprendere il suo comportamento verso di te. Bucky, è molto più semplice di quanto credi...quando ti innamori di qualcuno, desideri che quel qualcuno ti veda...bellissimo...' il dottore chiarì l'ovvietà.

Dei motivi per i quali lo respingeva fisicamente, dei comportamenti incoerenti, della luce spenta. Gli sovvenne il commento davanti alla foto, scattata al parco, che lui usava come screensaver del cellulare. Si sentì un verme, per il modo rude in cui l'aveva presa a letto, quasi cattivo a fronte di ciò che sentiva. Era stata una reazione connessa all'orgoglio maschile, alla rabbia pazzesca del presunto disprezzo per la sua menomazione.

In fondo, Sara era stata dolcissima, tranne per la stranezza del problema del contatto fisico. Se l'avesse aspettata, se fosse stato più paziente anziché far prevalere il lato istintivo...era inutile perdere tempo in elucubrazioni folli sul passato, forse non era troppo tardi per rimediare, se fosse sopravvissuta, si disse, distinguendo la sagoma di Shuri scendere dal suo aereo e muoversi veloce verso di lui.

'Lupo Bianco...ci vediamo prima del previsto...' la ragazza, di colore, lunghi capelli raccolti in una miriade di treccine, lo abbracciò affettuosa 'bel vestito' rise, fissando lo smoking stropicciato dal combattimento, molto diverso dall'abbigliamento vivace ed informale che Barnes indossava nella sua casetta del continente africano.

Strinse la mano a Steve, che conosceva, alla luce dell'amicizia con suo fratello, e si presentò agli altri quattro.

Rivolgendosi a Banner, subito lo esortò 'Voglio capire le condizioni della paziente'.

'Seguimi' Bruce la introdusse nella sala annessa al laboratorio, tenendo aperta la porta, con uno sguardo ai colleghi, James in testa 'Non è un bello spettacolo, comunque è sedata...' era un invito, casomai se la fossero sentita di vederla.

Bucky si precipitò, entrando prima degli altri.

La Spencer, coperta da un telo sterile bianco dal seno alla parte alta delle cosce, era stata medicata nel punto in cui le gambe erano esplose. I moncherini erano avvolti in garze diventate rosso sangue. Attaccata a mille macchinari, sembrava dormire un sonno di morte.

'Sara...' James si avvicinò, per carezzarle il viso, gli occhi pieni di lei.

'Adesso è chiaro, Sergente Barnes, il perché della tua premura...' Shuri fece una smorfietta. L'amica di Buck era la donna più bella che avesse mai visto e non era un'amica per lui, era ben altro.

Il grattare di unghie sulla porta li distrasse 'Einstein' James girò la maniglia ed il beagle, liberatosi dalla camera limitrofa, in cui stava finendo la convalescenza, scattò verso il letto e, con un balzo, si accoccolò sul petto della sua proprietaria, con un guaito inconsulto.

'Non è molto igienico stia qui' Tony commentò, senza farlo scendere.

'Rimarrà per poco...ho portato con me l'occorrente per l'intervento. Sono nano macchine che si autorigenerano, composte di una lega metallica in vibranio, un mio ultimo studio. La versione migliorata della tua protesi, Sergente, ma nel caso di Sara con la struttura esterna di carne artificiale. Lei è più carina di te e lo rimarrà. Avrete anche questo in comune, il vibranio!' si rivolse a Barnes, voltandosi poi verso Stark e Banner 'non ho mai riparato lesioni così nette, ma esiste una prima volta per ogni cosa. In volo ho esaminato i file che mi ha mandato Tony. A suo tempo, avete fatto un buon lavoro, tentiamo! Preparatela per l'operazione...serviranno molte ore...'.

'Einstein...su, andiamo' Bruce, senza successo, provò a spostare il cagnolino che, tuttavia, rimase immobile. Il dottore sbuffò.

Bucky fece un fischio e guardò il beagle, rivolgendoglisi, molto seriamente, come fosse una persona 'La mia amica opererà Sara. Io e te dobbiamo aspettare fuori, ci faremo compagnia'.

In men che non si dica, Einstein lo raggiunse e gli camminò di fianco, fino ad accomodarsi sulle sue ginocchia, in sala d'attesa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6 Cuore di latta**

L'attesa era stata molto lunga. Bucky era rimasto seduto con Einstein senza alzarsi mai, di fronte alla porta della sala operatoria, sperando che uno dei tre scienziati si affacciasse per un ragguaglio. Cosa che era avvenuta un paio di volte, con pochi dettagli.

Solo dopo molte insistenze di Steve, Barnes lo aveva seguito nello spogliatoio, per fare una doccia e cambiarsi. Erano ancora vestiti come pinguini, per la festa di Bruce e, non troppo profumati, alla luce dello scontro fisico.

Clint e Nat si erano offerti di recuperare la moto del Capitano, rimasta parcheggiata al Campus, e di recarsi nei loro appartamenti, per prendere un cambio di abiti per ciascuno.

'Non ti molla!' sotto il getto dell'acqua calda, Rogers, insaponandosi, si sentiva guardato. Il cagnolino li scrutava entrambi, triste, dal corridoio accanto gli armadietti.

'Steve...mi sono innamorato di un beagle e della sua proprietaria...è la prima volta in un secolo che mi capita' l'altro lo confessò a bassa voce.

'Uhm...già lo sapevo...pure del cane! È una cosa bella...o no?'.

'Nemmeno gliel'ho detto, e potrebbe morire, per causa mia. Ero così arrabbiato da averla presa a letto con parecchia forza, l'unica notte che siamo stati insieme; l'ho trattata in maniera ignobile, perché pensavo di farle orrore, per via del braccio, dato che fisicamente mi respingeva quando tentavo di toccarla...non sapevo della sua malattia, men che mai immaginavo fosse bionica!' Era sull'orlo delle lacrime, il braccio sano poggiato sulle mattonelle bianche quasi a tenersi.

'Ehm...non farti strane idee' il Capitano lo cinse per la vita solidale, tentando di non sfiorarlo troppo, visto che erano ambedue nudi.

Bucky mise la testa sulla spalla del suo amico più caro, scoppiando in un pianto disperato.

'Buck, ce la farà, ne sono certo...e sai di che sono più sicuro? Di ciò che ho visto coi miei occhi. Una donna meravigliosa, vestita con un abito elegante in seta rosa, che, senza alcuna paura, si gettava su una bomba, per salvarti...se non è amore questo...' il Capitano lo consolò, sincero e poi proseguì 'devi essere forte per tutti e due, ne avrà bisogno. Ero a conoscenza delle sue modifiche, però ho ritenuto di non dirtelo poiché lei stessa aveva omesso di farlo e non volevo intromettermi. Su, diamoci una sistemata; Gesù, il tuo cane mi scruta come volesse il mio scalpo...è geloso di me!'. Commosso dal non aver mai sentito Barnes tanto provato, tentò, con una battuta, di distrarlo, e l'altro si girò verso il quattrozampe.

In effetti, Einstein aveva tirato fuori i denti e li mostrava a Cap, feroce. 'Calmati, bello...c'è solo Sara nel mio cuore...e Steve, nella mia vita, da molto prima di chiunque altro! Fattene una ragione!'. Come sempre, il beagle lo ascoltò e si quietò.

L'intervento ricostruttivo di Sara era durato più di venti ore, estenuanti sia per chi lo aveva effettuato sia per chi le voleva bene, ovvero le poche persone che erano al New Avengers Facility, a cui si era unito Thor. Il biondo principe asgardiano, riaperto il Bifrost, si era affrettato a tornare su Midgard, per stare vicino alla giovane collega.

'Allora?' Clint aveva quasi aggredito Tony, uscito dalla sala con Shuri e Bruce, giacché quest'ultimo si era precipitato fra le braccia della Romanoff, inaspettatamente, piuttosto che ragguagliarli, provato.

Nat, meravigliata, aveva intuito l'esito positivo dell'operazione e che il dottore avesse bisogno di conforto.

'Abbiamo ricostruito interamente le gambe di Sara. Saranno più robuste, con la nuova tecnologia di mia invenzione. Tecnicamente è perfetta. Ho saputo dei suoi problemi di accettazione di sé...beh...quelli purtroppo rimarranno. E' sedata, fino a domani mattina non si sveglierà. Tuttavia, il recupero sarà molto più veloce dell'ultima volta, potrà camminare senza indugio e tornare a casa fra qualche giorno' la wakandiana riassunse la prognosi.

James emise un sospiro di sollievo, con Rogers accanto che fece un bel sorriso.

'Bravi, ragazzi' Clint si complimentò, esprimendo i pensieri dei presenti 'Grazie, Shuri!'.

'Prego, è stato un piacere. Fino a domani, non potrete vederla. Vi consiglio di andare a riposare. Io rimarrò al suo fianco, per qualsiasi evenienza o complicazione, anche se sono certa non ve ne saranno' la ragazza con le treccine li spronò.

'Ha ragione' Bruce si accodò 'Bucky, ti va di tenere Einstein? E' guarito e qui non può stare. Inoltre, sono certo che Sara vorrebbe così' stupendo gli astanti e Barnes per primo, Banner propose la soluzione più logica per la gestione del cane, che, al volo, si diresse verso l'uscita della base, prima di tutti, avendo ovviamente capito dove avrebbe trascorso la notte.

Sara aveva aperto gli occhi, lentamente. Era nel laboratorio della base, avrebbe riconosciuto quel soffitto fra mille altri, dati i giorni che aveva passato stesa a guardarlo, durante la convalescenza successiva al suo incidente.

Abbassò la testa e si vide...i piedi! Maledizione, allora era viva e l'avevano riparata! Provò a muoversi e riuscì, senza troppo sforzo né dolore, stranamente.

Nella stanza vuota fece capolino una ragazza di colore, snella e di aspetto gradevole, i capelli acconciati in treccine legate fra loro, gli occhi scuri intensi su di lei, un sorriso rassicurante 'Buongiorno, Sara. Sono Shuri, vengo dal Wakanda. Ho contribuito, con le mie conoscenze scientifiche, a ricostruire le tue gambe, insieme a Bruce e Tony'.

'Ciao...' aveva la bocca impastata 'sei l'amica di James...mi ha parlato a lungo di te. So che lo hai aiutato, sia per il condizionamento sia per la protesi'. Era molto carina, se ne sentì gelosa, senza motivo...James...ricordava il suo sguardo turbato davanti al proprio corpo metallico, spappolato sul pavimento della biblioteca universitaria. Non c'era futuro per loro. Le venne da piangere, chiedendosi come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo, come sarebbe potuta tornare alla sua vita solitaria dopo i momenti passati insieme.

Quasi intuendone i pensieri, la wakandiana le prese la mano 'Certo, è proprio Bucky che mi ha chiamato per correre qui. Era così preoccupato per te...lui e il tuo cane. Sono rimasti al tuo capezzale insieme' rise 'a vederli, molto divertenti!'.

La Spencer sospirò, intanto che sopraggiungeva Banner 'Finalmente sei sveglia. Sara, è stato un miracolo. Hai subito un intervento lunghissimo, ma sarai più robusta; la lega in vibranio che ti abbiamo impiantato è molto più resistente di quella usata in precedenza. Il recupero sarà veloce, starai bene e presto' il dottore era entusiasmato.

Sara no. Incazzata, lo interruppe 'Bruce, ti avevo pregato di lasciarmi andare, di farmi morire. Stavolta cos'è che non hai capito delle mie parole? Tre anni fa ero incosciente dall'inizio ed hai fatto quello che volevi...ti sei comportato nell'identico modo, fregandotene di quanto chiedevo io!'. Era seria e convinta.

Banner le rispose, per le rime 'L'eutanasia, nei casi come il tuo, non è permessa nemmeno a livello legale. Credevo ci avresti ringraziato di avere una seconda possibilità, per i nostri sforzi. Per mio conto, ho salvato un'amica. Un ultimo ricordo nella mente mi ha motivato nel corso dell'intervento...tu, che in abito da sera, prendevi l'aperitivo con il tuo ragazzo, felice; se mi sono sbagliato, se, sul serio, non hai nulla per cui valga la pena vivere, quando sarai dimessa potrai scegliere per te stessa, entrare in una farmacia e comprare un flacone di pillole. Fai come ti pare...'.

Lei respirava affannata, riflettendo, senza la minima intenzione di scusarsi.

'Signori, basta discutere di argomenti tristi...fuori dalla porta ci sono amici in attesa, soprattutto due maschietti' Shuri la aprì e, come un fulmine, Einstein saltò sul letto e leccò il viso alla sua amata padroncina che lo strinse, vedendo Barnes avvicinarsi, seguito dagli altri quattro colleghi 'Ciao...' era così emozionato e felice di vederla viva che le parole gli morirono in gola.

Clint le dette un bacino 'Bentornata, ragazzina. Non farci più scherzi simili!'.

'No, prometto!' gli rispose, era sempre tenero con lei.

'Il tuo beagle si è ufficialmente fidanzato...con Bucky' Steve fece una battutina 'sai, da stanotte sono andati a convivere...posso testimoniare di averli sentiti amoreggiare'.

'Come sarebbe?' domandò, curiosa.

'Ho chiesto a Barnes di tenere Einstein con sé, fino a che non verrai dimessa' il dottore spiegò. Era evidente che la sua idea di sottrarglielo fosse tramontata.

'Hai fatto bene, grazie' la Spencer guardò James riconoscente e si forzò 'Cap, li dovrai aiutare a scegliere le bomboniere, prevedo un matrimonio imminente!'.

'Avvisatemi, non voglio mancare' Thor si fece largo, per abbracciare la paziente 'Sei stata coraggiosa e incosciente. Ha ragione Barton, non farmi preoccupare. Quando sono ad Asgard non posso proteggerti'.

'La prossima volta ti avvertirò per tempo e volerai a salvarmi col martello!' la Spencer prese in giro il principe, tranquilla, in apparenza.

'Signori, la nostra degente necessita di riposo e dobbiamo effettuare dei controlli. Per favore, togliete il disturbo!'. Tony, sopraggiunto con in mano delle provette per le analisi del caso, li invitò ad uscire.

'Sono contenta tu stia bene, riguardati' la Romanoff bisbigliò a Sara poche parole, che per lei valevano come un'enciclopedia di carinerie.

'Grazie, Nat!'.

James le fece l'occhiolino, richiamando a sé l'obbediente beagle, sperando in un sorriso; la Spencer, diversamente, si coprì il volto con il braccio, un vero e proprio gesto di chiusura al mondo...ed a lui soprattutto.

Bucky si ritrovava con Sara ed Einstein sul Quinjet in direzione Wakanda. La Spencer c'era stata spedita dai colleghi Avengers, praticamente a forza, e Clint e Nat li avevano persino accompagnati in aereo.

Ora la ragazza era seduta sul seggiolino accanto al suo, col beagle che faceva un pisolino ai loro piedi. E non gli aveva mai rivolto la parola. Mai.

Si era chiusa su se stessa in maniera spaventosa, al risveglio dall'operazione, rifiutandosi di incontrare chicchessia.

Quando Steve l'aveva convocata in sala riunioni, il giorno delle dimissioni dall'intervento, forse la diretta interessata aveva immaginato che le avessero organizzato una festa a sorpresa o simili. Nulla di più lontano dalla realtà.

Schierati al tavolo ovale, i colleghi l'avevano fatta accomodare, per un severo confronto.

'Sara, da tempo ti affidi a un terapista per risolvere i problemi di depressione e dismorfofobia, però, mi ha segnalato che la situazione peggiorata, a seguito dell'intervento. Così non puoi andare avanti. Allo stato attuale, sei fuori dalla squadra. Mi spiace, sono il vostro leader, debbo salvaguardare la vita di tutti noi, compresa la tua. Non riesci a gestirti e non posso farlo al tuo posto'. Senza mezzi termini, Rogers aveva sottolineato le proprie intenzioni.

'Perché? Il lavoro è l'unica cosa che mi rimane! Siete stati proprio voi a insistere che entrassi a far parte del vostro team, tre anni fa' lei, sorpresa, le occhiaie per le notti insonni, indosso la tuta blu da ginnastica, aveva tentato di dissuaderlo.

'Non hai altra scelta! Devi prenderti una pausa' Steve era monolitico.

'Se permettete un mio consiglio' Shuri, seduta affianco a Bucky, si intromise 'perché non vieni qualche giorno in Wakanda? Partirò nel pomeriggio, potrai raggiungermi con calma. Ho sottoposto il Sergente Barnes ad una terapia contro il condizionamento che ha dato ottimi risultati e potrebbe essere utile, per un caso come il tuo' si offrì gentilmente.

Sara comprese dagli sguardi condiscendenti dei colleghi che la proposta non fosse stata casuale, che avessero architettato un piano per incastrarla e chi fosse il burattinaio della sceneggiata.

'È una tua idea, vero, Bruce? Detesto il tuo modo di fare. Ne abbiamo già parlato!' quasi aggredì Banner.

'Se fosse? Hai sempre paura. Sei dotata di una forza fisica immensa e, insieme, di un cuore di latta. Sara ed il Mago di Oz! Il tuo problema non sono il vibranio o i circuiti, ma quel maledetto cuore! Purtroppo per te, non posso riparartelo' il dottore rispose, accorato, senza mezzi termini, cosa che era poco da lui, facendola incazzare.

'Sei la persona più falsa ed incoerente che conosca. Ti nascondi dietro i tuoi libri ed i tuoi modi fintamente garbati. Spari consigli saggi ma quando si tratta di te, ragioni in modo diverso! Due pesi e due misure, sia per Hulk sia per la tua vita privata' lo accusò, sarcastica, il viso in fiamme per la rabbia.

'Che vuoi dire?'.

'Io dovrei andare in Africa a fare non si sa cosa, mollando tutto, tu non hai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di dire a Natasha che l'ami ancora, perché sei talmente vile da non ammetterlo nemmeno con te stesso!' gli gridò in faccia e quello, i pugni stretti e gli occhi bassi, si alzò e lasciò la riunione.

Con la Romanoff che sospirava, nella quiete apparente della stanza, Barton suggerì 'Puoi tornare indietro, non è mica una soluzione definitiva. Vai per un paio di settimane, vedi come ti trovi e se le tecniche di Shuri possono darti giovamento. Casomai non fosse così, mi telefonerai e ti verrò a prendere immediatamente, con il jet. Anzi, io e la Vedova ti accompagneremo pure, giusto?'.

La russa annuì, fissando la Spencer, che tentennava. Certo non avrebbero potuto farla salire sull'aereo, se non avesse voluto 'Ovviamente, Einstein verrà con te!' aggiunse la collega.

'E Bucky ti seguirà, perché non permetterò tu vada da sola. Lì conosce tutti e tutto e staremo più tranquilli' Steve aveva avuto l'illuminazione del secolo, durante la discussione. Sentì una botta sul ginocchio, sotto il tavolo, proprio di Buck, che lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati. Come gli era venuta in mente una stronzata simile?

Poiché, invece, a Cap era parso di vedere un guizzo nello sguardo di Sara al suo suggerimento, la incalzò 'Allora? E' una soluzione accettabile per te?'.

Lei annuì, mesta. Messa alle strette, aveva acconsentito, forte del suggerimento di Clint.

'Eccellente! Se, al tuo ritorno, il tuo stato psicologico sarà migliorato, non ci saranno problemi al reintegro fra gli Avengers! Shuri darà a te e Barnes i dettagli! Vi muoverete fra due giorni' Rogers si alzò dalla seggiola, con un sorriso soddisfatto. In fondo, era sempre il buon samaritano di Brooklyn.

'Barton mi ha prestato la macchina, per riportarti a casa' James, al termine dell'incontro si era proposto di scortarla.

'Avrei preso la metropolitana, come al solito, non dovevate darvi tanto disturbo; sto bene, fisicamente' non voleva trattenersi con Bucky e ci era costretta.

'Sei di malumore?' le domandò, nel tragitto in auto. Non gli aveva parlato, nemmeno per sbaglio. E non gli rispose nemmeno in quella circostanza; lui si arrese e si concentrò sulla guida, per tentare di nuovo all'arrivo al suo appartamento.

'Non arrabbiarti, sono venuto a casa tua ad annaffiare la serra' le aveva confidato, augurandosi le avrebbe fatto piacere. Si era fatto dare le chiavi dal portiere dello stabile, che ne aveva una copia 'e quella è per te' le aveva lasciato una pianta di calle rosa, poggiata in bella vista sul tavolino di legno scuro, posto davanti al divano.

'Grazie, per tutto' la Spencer, colpita aveva mormorato tre parole.

'L'ho presa per il colore, lo stesso del vestito favoloso che indossavi al Campus' confessò, rendendosi conto, solo in quell'attimo, che probabilmente per lei era un ricordo da allontanare.

'E' bellissima, sul serio' era la verità, ed un pensiero gentile, come era sempre stato nei suoi confronti.

'E' un regalo del quadrupede, non mio! Comanda lui! Su ogni cosa' ridacchiò, dato che Einstein si era appollaiato vicino alla calla e la indicava col musetto.

Prese fiato, e si bloccò, incerto. Rientrando in casa di Sara, come ogni volta in cui c'era stato per le piante, si era ritrovato la testa zeppa di idee su ciò che avrebbe dovuto dirle. Argomenti, non gli mancavano. Il coraggio per esprimerli, diversamente, scarseggiava.

Aveva paura di ferirla, di come l'avrebbe presa, di non essere abbastanza delicato, alla luce delle ulteriori fragilità che aveva scoperto in lei. Il timore più grande, però, era di perderla per sempre, a causa della notte assurda in cui si erano amati e le reazioni della sua mente all'episodio dello scoppio della bomba.

'James…non ho voglia di confidenze, non ho voglia di nulla, in questo momento' aveva intuito dall'atteggiamento ambiguo che non fosse lì solo per il regalo.

'Per piacere, devi ascoltarmi!' la implorò.

'Ho detto di no, non insistere!' fredda, si era rivoltata, mettendosi di fronte la finestra e dandogli le spalle 'Vattene, lasciami sola!'.

'Siamo stati soli tanto tempo; da quando ci siamo incontrati, speravo non lo saremmo stati più' mormorando ciò che sentiva nel cuore, le carezzò i capelli, vedendola spostarsi, come colpita da una scossa elettrica.

'Non toccarmi!' lo allontanò, con una spinta, gli occhi di brace...il contatto con la sua pelle era diventato intollerabile.

'Scusami…ciao, Sara' Bucky, mortificato e addolorato, era tornato a casa sua e non l'aveva più vista né sentita fino alla partenza per il Wakanda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7 Wakanda**

Tesa all'inverosimile per l'intero volo, le mani strette sulla seduta, gli occhi indagatori di Barnes su di lei, Sara, all'atterraggio, si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di stupore, davanti alla magnifica architettura wakandiana 'Favoloso!'.

In mezzo ad una fitta vegetazione e a enormi spuntoni rocciosi, a ridosso di una cascata, si stagliava una costruzione composta di tre cerchi concentrici, al centro di una metropoli all'avanguardia. Non era moderno, era futurista!

'E' il Palazzo Reale! Bello, vero?' Bucky commentò. Persino il beagle si era appiccicato al vetro del Quinjet, impiccione.

Il Falco portò giù il velivolo ed aprì il portellone per farli scendere, salutandoli, insieme a Romanoff, dalla sua postazione 'Signorina, come da accordi, tu mi fai un fischio, io corro! Salutate T'Challa da parte nostra, e ditegli che siamo fuggiti via a causa della pesantezza di Rogers!' il Capitano li aveva ammoniti a sbrigarsi, per un'operazione organizzata da tempo.

'Certo! Grazie del passaggio!' la Spencer gli mandò un bacio con la mano e scese la scaletta, con James che, galantemente, portava le loro valigie, seconda al cane, che si era già precipitato a terra.

'Benvenuta nel mio paese! Sono T'Challa' un giovane uomo di colore, attraente, vestito con una tunica nera corta alla vita sul davanti e scampanata nella parte posteriore, con fregi e ricami grigi sul petto ed all'altezza delle maniche, pantaloni della stessa stoffa, un pizzetto curato ed i capelli corti, le si avvicinò. 'Bentornato, Sergente!' dette una stretta forte e maschile a Buck e tornò con l'attenzione su Sara 'Mia sorella mi aveva anticipato che fossi la donna più incantevole del pianeta…ammetto di essere stato scettico, finora!' si espresse in un complimento sincero, fissandole gli smeraldi incastonati nel volto perfetto.

La Spencer, in enorme imbarazzo, si irrigidì, facendo, stranamente, un passo verso James, a cui un paio di servitori liberavano le mani dai bagagli.

'E tu saresti?' il principe si accovacciò a terra, per carezzare la testolina del beagle, che, colto da una inusuale simpatia a prima vista, si mise a pancia in sotto per farsi coccolare.

'Lui è Einstein, Maestà' Sara replicò, timidamente e l'altro rise 'Meglio evitare formalismi! Dai, ragazzi, seguitemi' cercando di metterli a loro agio, fece strada all'interno del Palazzo, attraverso sale i cui pavimenti erano di vetro trasparente, sorretto da travi metalliche, fino al piano superiore, dove gli aveva destinato due lussuose camere...comunicanti.

Li salutò, gentilmente 'Ci vediamo più tardi per desinare, sistematevi con comodo'.

Le stanze gemelle avevano al centro un letto di forma circolare, allestito su una piattaforma lignea, lateralmente il residuo mobilio in stile moderno, alle spalle una vetrata che affacciava sull'atrio della struttura, con uno splendido panorama. La chicca era l'apertura, anch'essa circolare, sopra il talamo, da cui si scorgeva il cielo.

Nella propria camera, la Spencer notò un cuscino per cani posto a terra, per il riposo del quadrupede, insieme ad una ciotola per l'acqua e una per il cibo; uno sguardo al terrazzo, pieno di vasi di piante, le fece comprendere che ci fosse lo zampino di James e Shuri, nell'allestimento.

'E' spettacolare...grazie' non si era trattenuta.

'Vero! E' la seconda volta che ci dormo, nella mia permanenza non ho abitato qui'.

'Scherzi? Perché?' si incuriosì.

'Quando mi sono svegliato dal sonno criogenico, non riuscivo a stare in un ambiente tanto chiuso, soffrivo di una lieve forma di claustrofobia. Fu Shuri a suggerirmi di provare a vivere all'aria aperta, tornando all'esistenza semplice e senza comodità dei popoli più primitivi. In Wakanda esistono molte tribù, nemmeno troppo distanti. Ho alloggiato lì, in una casetta di cemento con il tetto di makuti, vestito di stracci. E' stata un'esperienza singolare, ma ritrovai me stesso. Insomma, fu un buon consiglio' spiegò.

'Non lo sapevo, non me lo avevi mai detto' lo scrutò, con i suoi smeraldi.

'Raccontarti che indossavo una veste colorata scozzese, che ero trasandato, con la barba incolta ed i capelli lunghi, senza braccio, tipo senzatetto? No, Spencer, volevo che tu mi immaginassi al meglio, in ogni circostanza' ripeté il concetto di Banner.

'Ed è sempre stato così, infatti' lei ribatté, molto seria, vedendo Einstein correre fra le loro due stanze, felicissimo.

'Temo che dovremo tenere la porta aperta…ti spiace?' domandò Bucky, incerto.

'Se vogliamo dormire stanotte, è poco ma sicuro' confermò la ragazza, non troppo contenta. 'Conviene cambiarci e scendere a cena, sono stati tanto cortesi e non è carino farli aspettare'.

'Certo' sul jet avevano indossato, per comodità, le tute di cotone dell'Agenzia, ma un abbigliamento formale sembrava più consono ai loro ospiti.

'Sei pronta?' James, mezz'ora dopo, docciatosi e infilatosi un paio di pantaloni blu e una camicia bianca, si fece sentire, con un colpetto sulla porta.

'Eccomi!' in un elegante tubino nero dalla linea semplice, con la scollatura arricchita di pizzo dello stesso colore, i capelli sciolti, Sara uscì dal bagno. 'Può andare?' domandò.

'Penso proprio di sì' balbettò Barnes, col cuore che perdeva un battito davanti la sua bellezza, mai ostentata e tanto naturale 'sei perfetta…'.

'Sai che non è così e come, invece, mi vedo; non ripetermelo in continuazione…mi ferisce' si lamentò, prendendo la pochette abbinata e muovendosi verso il corridoio, con il beagle alle calcagna.

'Sei perfetta per me, Sara, pure se non vuoi ammetterlo!' bisbigliò, intanto che scendevano insieme le scale verso il salone principale, dove si sarebbe svolta la cena.

Lei non poté controbattere, trovando il principe ad attenderli alla base della scalinata. Educatamente, l'uomo le dette il braccio per accompagnarla al tavolo da pranzo, allestito in maniera impeccabile per soli quattro commensali.

Oltre a loro tre, Shuri, che li raggiunse trafelata, scusandosi 'Chiedo perdono. Quando mi chiudo nel mio laboratorio, perdo la cognizione del tempo!'.

'Mia sorella è una stakanovista; tuttavia è indubbio che possegga una sorta di genialità, visti i successi che ottiene. Anche se con te, Sara, ha avuto ben poco da migliorare' T'Challa la fissò, con sguardo languido, versandole il vino.

Il pasto e le bevande erano portate da innumerevoli servitori, tuttavia, probabilmente per rendere l'atmosfera più informale, si allontanavano quasi all'istante.

In una conversazione fitta e dai toni serrati, il wakandiano fece alla Spencer un interrogatorio, tentando di carpire quante più informazioni possibili sulla sua vita. Davvero esigue, stante la sua timidezza e le sue difficoltà ad aprirsi con gli altri, circostanze che intrigarono il suo ospite maggiormente.

Il tutto sotto lo sguardo infastidito di James e quello divertito di sua sorella.

'Sara, non preoccuparti, fa lo splendido, è il suo ruolo' Shuri, sghignazzando, le spiegò.

'Propongo una passeggiata nel nostro giardino, per sgranchirci le gambe e digerire la cena! So che ami molto le piante' T'Challa desiderava prolungare la serata e si rivolse esclusivamente alla sua nuova amica.

'Passo, sono un po' stanca, il viaggio è stato lungo' lei rifiutò, con educazione, dandogli appuntamento al mattino seguente e muovendosi in direzione della propria stanza.

Pensando di non essere vista dagli altri tre, rimasti a chiacchierare sulla veranda, si era nascosta dietro una colonna ed era sgattaiolata fuori appena possibile. Il principe aveva visto giusto, era interessata alla vegetazione del Continente Nero e già dal balcone aveva adocchiato rampicanti e fiori che voleva ammirare da vicino.

E non era un giardino, era un vero e proprio orto botanico a cielo aperto, pieno di piante rigogliose ovunque, stante il clima mite ed umido perenne.

Intenta ad esaminare una siepe di buganvillea rosso acceso, aveva udito dei passi ed una risata familiare alle sue spalle, tirando un respiro di sollievo 'Come mi hai scoperto?' domandò a Bucky.

Lui indicò Einstein, che lo aveva anticipato di un paio di metri, per andare incontro alla sua padroncina 'Quando lo freghi? Ti troverebbe ovunque!'.

'Traditore, mai che ti faccia gli affari tuoi' simpatica, rimproverò il beagle 'James, non ho resistito. Sono meravigliose, vieni a vedere'. Tendendogli la mano senza neanche farci caso, lo avvicinò a sé, e spiegò alcune caratteristiche del rampicante 'Queste sono violette africane, invece…ecco posso coglierlo, è rovinato, imperfetto' staccò un fiorellino lilla, a cui mancavano alcuni petali, da un'escrescenza a terra e lo portò prima al proprio viso per annusarlo per farlo annusare a lui, l'attimo seguente 'senti, hanno un odore incredibile, ci sono anche negli Stati Uniti, ma non è la stessa cosa!'.

Barnes, che lo aveva tenuto in mano, mise il fiore nella tasca dei pantaloni, non volendolo gettare in terra e proseguì la passeggiata, con Sara infervorata e chiacchierina, persa in un mondo per lei favoloso.

'Potevi venirci con T'Challa, ti avrebbe fatto da guida!'.

'E' più palloso di Steve!' sussurrò, camminando sotto la luce delle stelle, gli occhi da gatta che lo cercavano.

L'uomo rise 'Sei terribile…Capitan America e Black Panther! Molte ragazze ucciderebbero per due corteggiatori così'.

'Solo con te avevo intravisto uno spiraglio di felicità' confessò, amareggiata, con la voce rotta dall'emozione 'sarà meglio andare…Einstein, vieni!' a testa bassa si diresse verso l'interno del Palazzo, lasciandolo sbigottito; era esattamente ciò che aveva sentito per lei, dal primo istante in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati!

Gustata una veloce colazione, Sara, scortata dalle sue guardie del corpo personali, si era diretta al laboratorio di Shuri, dove le aveva dato appuntamento; era una enorme stanza rotonda con moltissimi macchinari, di tecnologia più avanzata addirittura di quella del New Avengers Facility.

'Io sono stato congelato lì' Bucky segnalò una sorta di cilindro di vetro e plastica bianca, posto in obliquo.

'E' stato un ghiacciolo molto carino per parecchi mesi' la wakandiana aggiunse, con tristezza, ricordando il lungo e faticoso percorso che avevano affrontato insieme.

La Spencer percepì una vibrazione, nell'altra donna; l'aveva già intercettata dal cambiamento nel tono della voce quando parlava di James…le piaceva, era ovvio. Ne fu infastidita e tentò di non darlo a vedere.

'Sara, la terapia per liberare una persona da un condizionamento radicato come quello del Sergente Barnes è diversa e più complessa da ciò che ho in mente per te. Nel tuo caso, sarà più soft e spero piacevole. Seguimi, per favore' Shuri aprì la porta una stanza annessa, ma sentendo i passi dei piedi e delle zampette del cagnolino, fece dietrofront 'Signori miei, la zona è interdetta al vostro sguardo, poiché la cura prevede che la mia paziente si tolga i vestiti. Ci rivedremo dopo, vi consiglio una passeggiata!'.

All'ammonimento, Sara sussultò, stranita dall'idea di doversi spogliare e Einstein e Buck si immobilizzarono 'Quand'è così, signore mie, togliamo il disturbo'. Barnes fece il simpatico, rispondendo sulla stessa linea e tornò verso il corridoio con il cane.

'Che significa?' la Spencer era preoccupata.

'Tieni' l'altra le porse un accappatoio bianco, segnalandole un grande bagno 'spogliati, completamente nuda e indossalo, poi torna da me'.

Ubbidì e rientrata nella stanza, immersa nel buio, si trovò davanti la wakandiana con un vassoio di metallo fra le mani; appoggiati sopra, una compressa marrone ed un infuso bollente in una tazza di ceramica 'Prima mastica la pasticca, ti aiuterà per il relax; è brevettata al gusto di cioccolato fondente, so che è il tuo preferito'.

Scettica, Sara la portò alla bocca e la mangiò…accidenti, sembrava un cioccolatino di qualità. Poi tolse la spugna.

'Ora mettiti sul lettino. Ti lascio la tisana, sul mobile accanto, bevila con calma' la sollecitò, di spalle, per lasciarle la sua privacy, nel frattempo accendendo decine di candele profumate di ambra e vaniglia e inserendo un cd di una musica new age nella filodiffusione.

'La terapia in cosa consiste, Shuri? Credevo avremmo parlato, che mi avresti fatto delle domande o ipnotizzato' le sembrò di essere in un centro massaggi occidentale.

'Nulla di tutto questo. E' un percorso che dovrai affrontare da sola. Ascolta il tuo corpo, le sensazioni che provi, leggi dentro di te. La medicina somministrata ti aiuterà lasciare i cattivi pensieri e le paure alle spalle. Dovrai pensare solo a ciò che ami. E' questo il segreto' invitandola a rilassarsi, si allontanò definitivamente.

Sulle prime, Sara si scocciò. Le parve senza senso stare stesa, nuda, a fissare il soffitto, in quel modo...non c'era bisogno di arrivare fino in Wakanda, per la pratica propostale. Tuttavia, aveva promesso a Steve e agli altri che si sarebbe impegnata e tentò di rasserenarsi e fare come le era stato detto.

Si concentrò sulle emozioni più piacevoli che riuscì a scovare in fondo alla sua anima; le sovvennero alla memoria i ricordi di quanto era ragazzina, dell'Università, del beagle e delle operazioni vittoriose coi colleghi...e soprattutto di James...i momenti che avevano trascorso insieme, fino alla notte che aveva sconvolto la sua vita: la loro prima volta, tanto strana, quando lui si era dimostrato insieme lussurioso e aggressivo. Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, del piacere provato, nonostante i suoi timori e il distacco del compagno di letto.

Si sentì attraversare da una scossa elettrica, dalla punta dei piedi all'attaccatura dei capelli, colta da un attacco di brividi alla reminiscenza dell'appagamento vissuto. La stupì la reazione del proprio corpo, forse era stata la pillola somministrata a scaldarla...era tanto coinvolta che, per pudore, si coprì l'intimità ed i seni con le mani, realizzando che non ci fosse nessuno a guardarla. Respirando affannata, udì il bussare di Shuri sulla porta, che interruppe le sue riflessioni, annunciandole che la seduta, durata più di due ore, fosse terminata.

'Hai avuto così poco giovamento dalle cure?' domandò James, intanto che, con la jeep messagli a disposizione, portava Sara a fare un giro nei dintorni di Wakanda City.

Lei, Einstein sulle ginocchia che fissava curioso fuori dal finestrino, sospirò 'Quando sono lì, mi rassereno…però non mi sento tanto diversa ed ho ancora il terrore di guardarmi allo specchio. Mi vedo esattamente come prima. Ho avuto la tentazione di telefonare a Clint, ma ho soprasseduto. Voglio aspettare, almeno un po''. Mica poteva spiegargli che, immersa nel buio della stanza, nuda, pensava a lui continuamente ed in maniera per nulla casta!

'Ottima idea' erano lì da dieci giorni ed il tempo che la Spencer dedicava alla terapia esiguo. Nel resto della giornata avevano visitato la capitale, fatto passeggiate. Tuttavia, lo stato africano che li ospitava era di piccola estensione e la noia stava prendendo il sopravvento sulla rilassatezza, posto che non erano in vacanza e che i rapporti fra loro tesi.

'Mi piacerebbe mostrarti il villaggio dove sono stato, la tribù con cui ho vissuto. E' a mezz'ora di macchina da qui, ti va?' Bucky aveva notato il cartello stradale con la relativa indicazione e espresso un desiderio.

'Ovviamente!' la ragazza accondiscese, di buon grado, sapendo quanto quell'esperienza fosse importante, per James, che gli avesse cambiato l'esistenza, in maniera radicale.

'Eccoci, siamo arrivati' parcheggiando accanto ad un ruscello antistante un villaggio di una decina di casette, Bucky, indossato un guanto di pelle nera a coprire la mano metallica che spuntava dalla camicia azzurra a maniche lunghe, scese sorridendo a trentadue denti ai tre bambini che gli corsero incontro. Il più bel sorriso che Sara gli avesse mai visto.

Erano una femminuccia e due maschietti, dedusse dall'acconciatura intrecciata sulla testa e dal vestitino con le maniche corte giallo che differenziava la bambina dagli altri due. I maschi indossavano un rettangolo di stoffa annodato sulla spalla, una specie di pareo colorato. Tutti avevano il volto dipinto di bianco e giallo, forse una mistura di acqua ed argilla, pensò.

Barnes li abbracciò e li sollevò da terra, facendoli volteggiare e saltare verso l'altro, fra molte risate e battute, nel dialetto della tribù, che, chiaramente conosceva.

Passato qualche attimo, i piccoli si interessarono a lei ed al beagle, rimasti accanto al veicolo, incerti. Più a lei, avvicinandosi e squadrandola nel viso, toccandole i capelli castani chiari ed indicando i suoi occhi.

La Spencer si trattenne, immobile, non troppo contenta del contatto, vedendo un uomo più anziano farglisi incontro.

'Ammiravano la tua bellezza e i tuoi colori, non hanno mai conosciuto una donna occidentale; sono Abasi, il capo di questa comunità' il vecchio parlava inglese perfettamente e, presentandosi, spiegò il perché di tanto coinvolgimento dei ragazzini, che scemò quasi subito, indirizzandosi verso Einstein, con cui giocarono a rincorrersi.

'Lupo Bianco, sei in gran forma. Ora mi è chiaro perché hai preferito tornare nel tuo mondo...per l'affascinante compagnia!' un'occhiata alla ragazza, invitò Barnes e Sara a sedersi ad un tavolo di legno esterno, spartano, dove gli fu servito un thè caldo, in bicchieri di ceramica.

'E' buono, sa di gelsomino!' commentò lei, indovinandone le note.

'Lo hai capito immediatamente!' si meravigliò Abasi.

'Ho portato la mia amica a vedere la lussuosa dimora che mi ha ospitato! E' quella' fece strada verso una casetta identica alle altre, di forma cilindrica, l'esterno in muratura dipinto di arancio, con delle incisioni lungo il perimetro, ed il tetto di paglia. L'unica porta, chiusa con una tenda, conduceva all'interno, dove non c'era alcun tipo di mobile, ma soltanto delle stuoie a mo' di giaciglio, e dei vasi per raccogliere l'acqua.

'Quanto sei stato qui?' chiese lei, sconvolta. Comprendeva il bisogno di un ritorno alle origini, ma le parve troppo. Non c'era il bagno né l'acqua corrente, né l'elettricità!

'Quasi due anni' Bucky ridacchiò 'sono sopravvissuto ai miei fantasmi, vivendo a contatto con Abasi e la sua grande famiglia. Alla fine, mi ero abituato a non avere alcuna comodità'.

'Caspita! Ti ammiro, non credo sarei riuscita a fare altrettanto' commentò, sincera.

'Dipende sempre da quale punto si parte, Sara. Lupo Bianco aveva toccato il fondo e poteva solo risalire a galla. Per te sarebbe meno complesso, se volessi provare' l'anziano suggerì.

'Come, prego?' forse gli avevano parlato dei suoi problemi; se ne stupì, con la certezza che avesse semplicemente intuito il suo malessere.

'Per allontanare il peso che hai sul cuore; è un peso enorme, si comprende. Però non è impossibile liberarsene, lasciarlo nel passato e camminare verso il futuro. So che siete ospiti di T'Challa. Vieni a stare qui, con noi…con Lupo Bianco e con il tuo cane, ovviamente, ti gioverà' propose, serio.

La Spencer non seppe il perché, ma in quell'attimo, presa dalla calma e dalla strana suggestione che le provocava il luogo e il saggio uomo davanti a sé, acconsentì, con un cenno del capo. Si riprese dal suo torpore, per rivolgersi a James 'Sempre se per te va bene'. Senza di lui non si sarebbe mossa dal Palazzo.

'Proviamo' le rispose, carezzandole il braccio e ringraziando Dio che stavolta non si fosse spostata. Gli era parsa una follia trasferirsi con lei nella casetta, ma si era anche domandato se vi fossero alternative e se potesse essere l'occasione di riconciliarsi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8 Confessioni**

'Secondo me, dovreste ripensarci!' Shuri, la mattina seguente, continuava a tentare di convincerli a non recarsi al villaggio.

'E' da quando hai saputo che ho deciso di accettare l'ospitalità di Abasi che ti sei inalberata! Che razza di problemi hai?' la Spencer si stava scocciando. Aveva compreso il perché della sua opposizione! Non avrebbe avuto James nella sua reggia. Beh, casomai non si fosse sentita sufficientemente motivata, ora aveva una ragione in più per spostarsi.

'Era un consiglio di natura professionale! Stai lavorando con me, per allontanare la tua depressione e il resto, e si tratta di cure che si basano sulla continuità del trattamento' ribadì la wakandiana.

'Non amo dare ragione a mia sorella, ma una donna come te in un posto dove le comodità sono pari a zero, mi convince poco' T'Challa aveva espresso il proprio parere.

'E' adulta, ed ha fatto una scelta. In caso di complicazioni, verremo via' Bucky la difese, salendo sul fuoristrada che li avrebbe accompagnati a destinazione 'in caso contrario, mandaci a prendere fra un mese esatto!'.

'James…non abbiamo nemmeno uno zaino!' Sara era preoccupata. Nel percorso in auto stringeva Einstein, che, invece, appariva spavaldo.

'Dobbiamo adeguarci al modo di vivere della tribù, ci daranno gli abiti. Fra caccia, pesca ed agricoltura ci sfameremo. Le altre donne ti mostreranno come cucinare. Vivere in quel modo ti farà capire che si ha bisogno di poco e che, al contrario, molto di ciò che possediamo non ci serve sul serio'.

'Nemmeno lo spazzolino da denti o il sapone?' lo interpellò.

'Spencer…a parte il tuo sacco di pulci, non ti avvicini più a nessuno, per te non sarà un problema esistenziale!' la prese in giro, sdrammatizzando.

'Sempre spiritoso!' borbottò, intanto che arrivavano.

'Sono contento abbiate accettato la mia proposta. Sara, mia moglie ti spiegherà qualche regola di vita del nostro gruppo e ti darà i vestiti che indosserai, simili ai nostri. Tu, Lupo Bianco, sai già tutto...' Abasi, all'ingresso del villaggio, accompagnò la Spencer nella propria casetta dove li attendeva la sua dolce metà, una donna dai tratti regolari e dai modi gentili, che parlava un inglese stentato ma comprensibile.

'Quel poco che conosco della tua lingua me lo ha insegnato Lupo Bianco...erano tutti affascinati da lui, al suo arrivo, me compresa ma più che altro i bambini. Anche per la sua introversione. Ci ha aiutato, con la sua forza, in diverse attività, addirittura, con un braccio solo, e molti di noi lo ritengono un Dio...un Dio moderno come un novello Gesù pure nell'aspetto' spiegò Fatma.

Sara ridacchiò fra sé, le pareva davvero impossibile.

'Comunque, nella vostra casa, troverai un abito per cambiarti. Non usiamo biancheria, laviamo vestiti, stoviglie e noi stessi al fiume. Abbiamo delle pentole per cucinare, il fuoco dovrai gestirlo a terra nel retro. Durante il giorno raccogliamo la frutta e la verdura che coltivano i nostri uomini, puliamo e scuoiamo gli animali che loro cacciano, insegniamo a leggere e scrivere ai bambini' elencò.

La ragazza la fissava, scettica...scuoiare!

'Di notte, ovviamente, potrai dedicarti a Lupo Bianco!' terminò così la breve conversazione, con un sorriso complice, facendola arrossire, in lieve imbarazzo.

Forse Fatma non aveva capito con esattezza il tipo di rapporto che aveva con Barnes...come darle torto?

La lasciò, per cambiarsi. Spostata la tenda dell'abitazione, le prese un colpo. Davanti ai suoi occhi James, un pareo rosso scuro lungo fino a piedi, in vita la cintura di cuoio tolta dai jeans, un altro quadrato di stoffa blu ad avvolgere il moncherino del braccio e scalzo, si era appena finito di preparare.

'Spencer, non prendermi in giro, non azzardarti' la minacciò 'riderò io di come sarai conciata tu con la veste verde!'.

'Fra qualche giorno, quando ti sarà cresciuta di più la barba, organizzerò l'Ultima Cena coi nostri colleghi, Sergente!' non aveva resistito, poi lo aveva fissato, sfiorandolo sulla spalla sinistra 'Solo un'altra volta ti ho visto senza protesi...quando l'ho fatta volare, in palestra. Perché qui non la indossi?'.

Sussultando al suo tocco, fu sincero 'Quando sono venuto per la prima volta, non avevo il braccio che mi ha costruito Shuri, lo avevo perso nel combattimento con Tony. Gli abitanti del villaggio mi hanno sempre visto così e non volevo che si spaventassero, soprattutto i bambini. Per questo ho usato il guanto, ieri' ammise.

'Ti adorano. Indossarla sarebbe un problema per te e non per loro, a mio avviso' erano vicinissimi e poteva sentire l'odore del suo dopobarba. Si ammutolì, con gli smeraldi fissi nei suoi occhi azzurri. Fu solo per un attimo, prima che lui le lasciasse un po' di privacy 'Ti aspetto fuori, così facciamo un giro'.

Con l'abito lungo verde a maniche corte, e ugualmente scalza, Sara lo raggiunse 'Pronta!'.

A Buck uscì un complimento 'Mi ero sbagliato, Spencer, sei perfetta pure con lo straccio wakandiano'.

Doveva essere così, perché subito i ragazzini la circondarono, gioiosi insieme al beagle, prendendola per mano, ammirati, per mostrarle la casetta dove studiavano e la loro area giochi.

Arrivò, con Bucky, ai campi coltivati 'Si tratta di un'agricoltura di sussistenza ovvero coltivazioni familiari, con produzioni limitate; nessuno ha un capitale da investirci o vuole guadagnare. Una parte della frutta e della verdura viene barattata con merci di altre comunità. E gli strumenti che utilizzano sono semplici, sfruttano la forza fisica degli uomini…per questo qui mi venerano…' confessò 'affiancandomi a loro, grazie al potenziamento fisico, ai riflessi e alle abilità nell'uso delle armi, li ho stupiti ed agevolati in diverse circostanze'.

'Non stento a crederlo e aspetto con ansia il momento in cui ti vedrò in azione!' replicò.

'Potresti aiutarli anche tu, se lo volessi' le suggerì, sapendo di toccare un tasto spinoso.

'Non ho sfruttato le potenzialità dei miei arti bionici se non in missione, davanti ai colleghi. Nella mia vita privata, mi sono autoconvinta di essere come prima dell'intervento, per non impazzire' confessò, con tristezza.

'Sarebbe come un'operazione di lavoro. Gli Avengers proteggono il mondo da pericoli di natura diversa, qui tu daresti comunque una mano ad una popolazione che ha scarse risorse…'.

'Vedremo. Non voglio precludermi nulla ma nemmeno fare false promesse' almeno era un'apertura 'James...sono disponibile e mi adatterò, non a tagliare animali a pezzi, ti avverto' non riusciva quasi a guardare le donne della comunità che toglievano la pelle e le viscere alla cacciagione.

'Quando assaggerai le prelibatezze della cucina locale cambierai idea. L'ho fatto molte volte e potrei occuparmene io. Oppure soprassediamo alla carne. Sopravvivremo!' le propose.

Animali a parte, la Spencer aveva tentato, con gli occhi, di apprendere le tecniche per la gestione del fuoco primitivo, cui si era dedicata l'intero pomeriggio, con risultati scarsi in proporzione all'impegno ed alla fatica. 'Ecco la nostra magra cena' sul tavolino esterno aveva poggiato del pesce arrostito su rametti di mirto e una zuppa di verdure, per metà bruciata nella casseruola.

'Ti impratichirai, col tempo!' James, affamato, spazzolò le pietanze in pochi minuti 'l'aria di qui mi mette un appetito pazzesco. È come se i sensi fossero stimolati, ehm...tutti!' esaminò, con un sorriso, le forme morbide e femminili della sua commensale che nemmeno la tunica verde riusciva a nascondere.

Sara abbassò gli occhi sul piatto di terracotta marrone oramai vuoto, compiaciuta del suo corteggiamento sempre galante. 'È vero, mangerei una coppa di gelato del tipo perfetto...una pallina per ogni gusto!'.

'Freezer non pervenuti. Però ti faccio una proposta! Ti accompagno a lavare le stoviglie e poi nel mio negozio segreto!' Ridacchiando, prese pentole e piatti sporchi, per recarsi con lei nella zona del fiume dedicata alla pulizia, la più vicina al delta che portava al mare, dove già c'erano le altre donne, che, al loro arrivo, sghignazzarono, mandandosi battute fra loro.

'Non farci caso, non sono abituate a vedere un maschio che si dedica ad attività che non gli spettano. Nella mia permanenza qui, ero solo e lavavo i piatti in cui mangiavo, ora si aspettano che lo faccia tu. Credono che tu sia mia moglie. Ho provato a spiegare che non è così...' Buck chiacchierava ad alta voce, in ginocchio sul greto del torrente, accanto a lei.

'Lo sarà presto, Lupo Bianco!' Fatma, passando alle loro spalle, lo sussurrò, con certezza.

Sara, stupefatta, si rivoltò indietro, per chiedere spiegazioni sulla frase appena ascoltata, ma la moglie di Abasi si era già volatilizzata.

'Lasciamo le stoviglie qui ad asciugare, le prenderemo al nostro ritorno o domani' senza commento alcuno, Barnes si incamminò per un sentiero limitrofo, circondato di alte siepi, non prima di aver fischiato per richiamare l'attenzione di Einstein, che li raggiunse.

Il percorso era ostico, buio e stretto. La Spencer seguiva Bucky, concentrata e in silenzio, in fila indiana; il cane, a sentir volare gli uccelli che si alzarono dalle piante, disturbati dal loro passaggio, si innervosì, scappando di scatto in avanti e facendola inciampare 'Accidenti! È fuggito via. Devo preoccuparmi?' La ragazza tentò di raggiungerlo, con lo sguardo, da terra.

'Sono certo si fermerà, a un certo punto...vedrai' l'aiuto a rialzarsi 'dammi la mano, sto più tranquillo, manca ancora un po'' unì la destra alla sua sinistra.

Sara annuì, provando a rilassarsi 'Perché ti chiamano Lupo Bianco?'.

'Il lupo è l'animale cacciatore per eccellenza. Aggressivo e letale. Mi hanno visto in azione al loro fianco e con un braccio solo. Si sono impressionati...bianco per il colore della mia pelle e per la rarità...insomma, non si trova facilmente un altro come me' chiarì, amaramente.

'Condivido l'ultima parte della tua spiegazione; sei una perla rara, Sergente, nell'universo di superficialità ed egoismo che ci circonda' strinse forte la sua mano, senza esitare.

'Sara, non è vero, mi sono comportato molto male con te' colpito dalla sua dolcezza, trovò il coraggio di scusarsi 'ti ho odiato, la sera che mi sono ritrovato nel tuo letto. Volevi farmi sentire distante, allontanarmi e non riuscivo a capirne le ragioni, credevo fosse per la protesi'.

'James, non importa, è passato. È stata colpa mia. Avrei dovuto raccontarti la verità sul mio corpo e sui miei problemi, quando abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci. Solo che ero così coinvolta e felice, dopo tanto tempo, che non ci sono riuscita. Pensavo che non mi avresti più voluta e che non ti sarei più piaciuta, che avresti avuto disgusto di me...' lo giustificò 'non ce l'ho con te...'.

'Spencer...sei malata davvero se credi questo' si rabbuiò, proseguendo 'ero confuso, arrabbiato, sono stato violento ed a tratti feroce...un lupo...con l'ultima persona al mondo che desideravo predare'.

'Non sei un lupo e non lo sarai mai' Sara si fermò, quasi alla fine del sentiero e poggiò la bocca sulla stoffa blu, che ricopriva il moncherino del suo braccio, dandogli un leggero bacio 'è tutto a posto...'.

Lo sentì rabbrividire, ed emettere un gemito. 'Sara!' si lasciò sfuggire, coinvolto, nell'attimo in cui il ripetuto abbaiare del beagle li riportò alla realtà della notte africana 'il sacco di pulci rovina sempre l'atmosfera...è un manipolatore geloso e lo fa di proposito'. Vagheggiando, percorse con lei gli ultimi metri che li separavano da un grande albero di prugne gialle.

'I frutti sono dolcissimi, di una varietà che cresce soltanto qui; le chiamano gemme dorate. La chioma ne è piena ma sono difficili da raggiungere per essere colte, rimangono su a marcire...' spiegò, con Einstein che aveva già fatto indigestione delle prugne troppo mature cadute in terra.

'Potrei salire io...per me non è complesso' d'istinto, la ragazza alzò la gonna e si arrampicò fino ai rami più alti, usando gli arti bionici, inconsapevole.

Appollaiata sull'albero, gettò un frutto a James che le sorrideva dal basso e ne colse uno per sé. Il sapore paradisiaco della prugna la inebriò 'Lanciami i cestini!' Avevo notato dei contenitori di paglia intrecciata ai piedi del tronco. Non appena li ebbe fra le mani, li riempì velocemente, tutti, svuotando l'albero fino all'ultimo frutto. Erano almeno una decina e stracolmi, considerò soddisfatta scendendo a terra e rimirandoli.

'Domani, Spencer, imparerai a fare la marmellata e io potrò mangiarla a colazione! Sei stata bravissima...portiamo un cestino con noi' consigliò Barnes.

'Me ne occupo io!' Sara, mangiando un'ultima prugna e porgendone un'altra a lui, tornò al villaggio, in una lunga e silenziosa camminata mano nella mano, complice la suggestione della notte movimentata dalle confidenze.

Solo all'arrivo al gruppo di casette, comprese con precisione cosa fossero i rumori strani che udiva in lontananza: gemiti acuti delle coppie che facevano l'amore. 'Oddio! Sembra una sinfonia' sussurrò.

James rise 'Mi ero scordato di dirtelo; per i wakandiani, il rituale dell'accoppiamento è cosa molto seria, c'è un concerto notturno quotidiano, ti abituerai'.

'Non c'è nulla di buffo, anzi ora capisco la battuta che mi ha dato oggi Fatma' si lamentò.

'Sono stato due anni ad ascoltare gli amplessi altrui, credimi, quando sei solo non è il massimo!' ammise, in imbarazzo, spostando la tenda per farla accomodare.

'E anche quando sei accaldato...la casetta è un forno, mi manca l'aria condizionata' l'ambiente minuscolo e il clima umido avrebbero reso difficoltoso il riposo.

'Per la notte ci sono degli abiti più leggeri, almeno per noi due' Bucky le porse una veste bianca, voltandosi di spalle per indossare la propria, stendendosi per dormire l'attimo seguente.

Sara si sbrigò a cambiarsi, per fare altrettanto. Era stanca, agitata, aveva tanti ricordi della giornata trascorsa nella mente; si chiese se avrebbe potuto riposare con James accanto a lei. Einstein fra loro, crollò letteralmente, nella sua prima notte al villaggio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9 Lupa Bianca**

'Dormigliona...' Bucky tentava di svegliare Sara, con una carezza sui capelli.

'Uhm...che ore sono?' domandò lei, con uno sbadiglio, rivoltandosi sulla stuoia.

'Che ne so?! Abbiamo consegnato ad Abasi pure gli orologi! E' l'alba...qualcuno ti aspetta, oggi sei una star' sghignazzando, la esortò a prepararsi.

Curiosa, lei si alzò e si vestì in fretta; fuori dalla casetta l'intera tribù l'attendeva, per ringraziarla di aver colto le prugne gialle, che erano state trasportate, nei cestini riempiti, al villaggio, di buon mattino.

'Sara, sei una donna piena di sorprese. Lupo Bianco ci ha detto che sei stata tu a farci un regalo inaspettato e prezioso. Avremo conserve per l'intero anno. Sai, è la prima volta che l'albero viene interamente spogliato dei suoi frutti. Quando verrà il momento, mi spiegherai il tuo segreto' Abasi le fece l'occhiolino 'per ora hai la nostra riconoscenza!'. Con un inchino, si allontanò, lasciando lei e Barnes a fare colazione sul tavolino di legno, dove avevano trovato due tazze di thè al gelsomino e due fette del pane alle noci preparato da Fatma.

'Spencer, non mi hanno mai coccolato in questo modo! E' il fascino dei tuoi occhi da gatta! Io sono più bruttino e rude!' si lamentò James, tirandole una ciocca di capelli.

'Sei idiota di prima mattina, piuttosto' affamata, mangiò di gusto, prima di mettersi a sbucciare decine di prugne che furono immediatamente trasformate in marmellate dalle donne wakandiane. Imparò l'arte di realizzare confetture, e nel pomeriggio fece un salto a trovare Buck.

Lo salutò, da lontano, intanto che arava un campo che doveva essere seminato. Poiché la comunità non disponeva di cavalli, asini o mucche, erano i maschi adulti del villaggio a trainare l'aratro stesso, aiutati da Barnes, che comunque con un braccio solo, per quanto potente, era squilibrato ed in difficoltà. Poteva vedergli addosso le goccioline di sudore sul viso, pure dal punto in cui si era fermata.

Fece una riflessione semplice; con la sua forza, sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi completare il lavoro e ci avrebbe impiegato pochissimo tempo. Ricordò proprio le parole di Lupo Bianco, che l'avevano spronata a considerare l'opportunità di usare il suo corpo, mettendolo al servizio del bene altrui, di trovare un senso alla sua trasformazione.

Si mosse verso il gruppo, con passo deciso e si rivolse a James 'Ci penso io! Spostati, sei una lumaca'. Dissimulò la tensione, con una battuta e lui l'assecondò, nemmeno troppo meravigliato di vederla, qualche secondo successivo, imbracciare i manici lignei dell'aratro, e da sola, smuovere il terreno, in profondità, davanti agli esterrefatti uomini della tribù.

Uno di questi gli dette anche una pacca sulla schiena, indicando la Spencer, e commentando il suo operato nel dialetto locale. Dalla femmina di Lupo Bianco, non c'era da aspettarsi nulla di meno!

Appena terminato, Sara corse da lui, abbracciandolo, in sottofondo l'applauso degli astanti 'Hai visto quanto sono stata brava?'.

Era stranamente contenta, piena della soddisfazione di dare una mano a chi aveva bisogno, in modo concreto, con la propria fatica. L'aveva stretto, spontanea, incurante dell'appiccicaticcio dei loro corpi, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, affettuosa e adorabile. Com'era sempre stata con lui, all'inizio della loro frequentazione.

'Potremmo approfittare del tuo apporto, Lupa Bianca?' domandò Abasi, alle loro spalle, avendo chiaramente compreso che la ragazza fosse speciale, come il suo amico.

'Certo, ogni qual volta vi servirà' asserì, fomentata, incurante del nomignolo affibbiatole.

Ed era stato così. Aveva trascorso le sue giornate affaccendata tra incombenze tipicamente femminili e mansioni connesse alla robustezza datale dagli arti cibernetici. Nessuno le aveva chiesto conto della sua diversità, l'avevano accettata come un dono. E che fosse contenuto in un essere umano dalle fattezze estetiche tanto gradevoli, lo rendeva ancora più prezioso.

Nel suo piccolo, con estremo imbarazzo, era venerata come una dea, e si era resa conto di quello che doveva aver provato James al suo arrivo al villaggio, un'altra piacevole condivisione.

Col passare delle giornate, si era abituata alla routine della tribù, ai lenti ritmi africani, profondamenti differenti da quelli della metropoli da cui proveniva; soprattutto, era stata in grado di leggere i propri ritmi interiori, di mente e anima, oltre che fisiologici, abbandonandosi ad essi.

Cucinava volentieri per la sua famiglia ristretta, lei stessa, Buck ed Einstein, ed ogni sera si ritrovavano al loro tavolino a raccontarsi delle ore trascorse separati, fra risate e chiacchiere serene. Le notti…beh, quelle erano parecchio disturbate dall'umidità e dai gemiti amorosi altrui!

'Che vuoi, piccolino?' la Spencer si era ritrovata Einstein che le leccava il viso e aveva agganciato con i denti la manica della camicia da notte bianca che indossava. Era molto nervoso 'Diamine, ero crollata!' nemmeno fece in tempo a rimproverarlo, che sentì un odore acre di bruciato nelle narici e si mosse alla svelta, guardando fuori della casetta.

Alla vista, in lontananza, un vasto incendio stava devastando la parte più esterna del villaggio, ad ovest, nella zona non abitata, vicino ai campi coltivati che aveva arato e erano stati seminati per la stagione seguente.

'James' urlò, prendendolo per il braccio, per farlo alzare 'dobbiamo avvisare gli altri' tra il sonno pesante e l'impegno in attività notturne più piacevoli, nessuno si era accorto delle fiamme.

'Porca miseria' Barnes si rivestì in un baleno e volò fuori, insieme a lei, in cerca di Abasi e degli uomini della tribù.

'E' un vero disastro...a volte accade, la causa sono i mozziconi di sigaretta gettati dalle auto dei turisti che percorrono le strade limitrofe, e che vengono nel nostro paese per i safari' spiegò l'anziano 'il vento e le sterpaglie secche peggiorano la situazione, e il fuoco cammina velocemente. In passato, abbiamo avuto dei piccoli focolai, mai nulla del genere'.

'Dobbiamo arginare l'incendio, possiamo farcela!' Bucky prese in mano la situazione 'portiamo con noi tutti i vasi e contenitori che reperiamo, creeremo una fila che inizierà dal torrente per finire in prossimità delle fiamme, dove saremo io e Sara!'.

Si precipitarono verso la riva, iniziando a tentare di spegnere l'incendio.

'Non è sufficiente, non ce la faremo mai, siamo pochi e lo scirocco si sta alzando' Sara era angosciata.

'Lo so...altre idee?' Barnes non ne aveva.

'Forse...ci serve una quantità di acqua maggiore...se deviassimo il fiume? La sua portata dovrebbe bastare!' gli propose.

'Potrebbe andare. Ma come?'.

'Buttiamo giù un po' di alberi, li piazziamo sulla parte ovest...il flusso e la corrente faranno il resto...' suggerì.

'Hai usato il plurale. Tu forse puoi riuscirci...'.

'Anche tu, Lupo Bianco...indossa la tua arma letale 'indicò lo spazio che di solito era occupato dalla protesi, ora mancante e che lui aveva lasciato nascosta nella casetta 'e muoviamoci prima che sia troppo tardi!' Lo spronò, baciandolo leggera, sulla stoffa che copriva il moncherino, come quando avevano passeggiato verso il prugno. Sapeva non volesse essere visto dai suoi amici wakandiani con l'arto metallico e tentò il tutto per tutto. In fondo, erano uguali, fece ciò che avrebbe auspicato per sé, se avesse dovuto caricarsi di coraggio.

'Hai vinto' dopo qualche attimo di riflessione, James si arrese. Le diceva che era perfetta, nonostante la trasformazione bionica, e poi non si accettava...era un paradosso, il massimo dell'incoerenza.

Si concordò con Abasi, spiegando brevemente il piano della Spencer, poiché senza il suo benestare non si sarebbero mossi e l'uomo si affidò alla trovata dei suoi due amici.

Barnes tornò al villaggio di filato, per mettersi il braccio e raggiungere Sara, che, in camicia da notte bianca, sradicava alberi e li posizionava nella parte del torrente limitrofa all'incendio.

La fissò senza riuscire a fare un altro passo, rimuginando che non fosse mai stata tanto bella ai suoi occhi, con gli smeraldi spiritati, la veste bagnata appiccicata al corpo come una seconda pelle, dinamica e disarmante nella naturalezza dei gesti, indifferente di qualsiasi pensiero i suoi spettatori potessero elucubrare alla sua visione. Spettatori che non immaginava fossero solo speranzosi e grati di ciò che stava facendo per salvare le loro coltivazioni e la loro sussistenza alimentare futura.

'Sara è Lupa Bianca, lo dissi per scherzare, per il vostro legame; ci avevo azzeccato, in realtà...è forte, determinata e istintiva come una lupa, non si tratta delle abilità che le hanno fornito i vostri scienziati, è la sua indole...unita alla dolcezza dell'anima. Vai! Raggiungila! Ha bisogno di te' Abasi lo invitò ad unirsi a lei, spingendolo leggermente sul braccio sinistro.

Lui la affiancò, aiutandola a portare un tronco enorme che appoggiarono accanto agli altri già incastrati 'In due facciamo prima!'.

'Ricordami di ringraziare Banner e Shuri!' ridendo, con il viso sporco di fuliggine, Sara terminò con l'ultimo albero, osservando l'acqua deviata dal flusso del fiume defluire, spegnendo via via le sterpaglie brucianti che trovava sul suo cammino.

In pochi minuti, l'incendio venne domato sotto gli occhi degli abitanti del villaggio che espressero la loro gioia e sollievo con grida e urla oltre che con un lungo applauso; Abasi li abbracciò, euforico, uno per lato!

'Dobbiamo fare il lavoro al contrario, togliamo i tronchi. Il torrente riprenderà il suo corso!' la ragazza, determinatissima, cominciò a riportare il legno depositandolo sulla riva, insieme a Bucky, terminando nello stesso momento in cui il sole si levava, con i bambini che saltavano loro intorno, per ringraziarli, ammirando soprattutto il braccio in vibranio di James come fosse un giocattolo.

'Hai fatto tante di quelle storie...guardati adesso' Sara ridacchiò, facendogli l'occhiolino.

'Preferisco guardare te, Spencer...' la rimirò, con gli occhi zeppi di evidente desiderio facendola arrossire...e sentire...bellissima e attraente!

Sara camminò verso il villaggio, davanti a lui, con Einstein che la precedeva, cercando di sopire il medesimo desiderio che recava nel petto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10 Imperfetta**

Sara si era svegliata nel mezzo della notte, sudata, nelle orecchie i gemiti amorosi che accompagnavano il riposo dell'oscurità wakandiana.

Innervosita oltremodo, uno sguardo a James al suo fianco, che riposava sereno con Einstein ai piedi, si alzò, uscendo velocemente dalla casetta, per dirigersi al fiume, portando con sé un telo di lino che usava come asciugamani.

Si liberò della veste bianca, che poggiò a terra, e si tuffò, nell'acqua fresca del fiume, in cerca di un po' di sollievo alle sue pene. Nuotò per qualche minuto, tranquilla. Solo per un attimo ebbe la sensazione di essere spiata, poi si mise a galleggiare supina, con la nuca ed i capelli immersi anch'essi.

Non si era sbagliata, c'era qualcuno che la osservava. Barnes, da lontano, rimirava il suo corpo meraviglioso, i capezzoli eretti che emergevano fra le lievi onde del ruscello, i capelli a raggiera intorno a lei…un'affascinante e favolosa sirena...la sua!

Pensò fosse meglio rientrare e lasciarla al suo bagno, ma fu il beagle a decidere per lui, raggiungendo la sua proprietaria, in men che non si dica.

Immaginando che la Spencer si sarebbe voltata e lo avrebbe scoperto, camminò fino alla riva e la chiamò, a bassa voce, scherzando 'Spencer, bagno di mezzanotte?'.

Sara, con il cagnolino che le leccava il viso, alzò la mano, in segno di saluto, rimettendosi dritta con l'acqua fino alle spalle 'Ciao…ti ho svegliato, scusami!'.

'Tranquilla, non è un problema. Con l'umidità della zona, non dormo bene nemmeno io…ti dispiace se entro?' domandò.

'No, figurati' che poteva dirgli? Mica aveva il monopolio sul fiume. Anziché girarsi, rimase con gli occhi fissi su di lui, che si spogliava e la raggiungeva, il fisico allenato e robusto, che già aveva stretto a sé nel suo letto.

'Che fai?' lo sapeva già, l'aveva scrutata di nascosto.

'Ho nuotato per un po', ora mi godevo la temperatura dell'acqua' nel parlare, fissava le sue labbra, sotto la luce della luna piena.

'Se vuoi continua, io non posso seguirti' mosse il moncherino del braccio 'con la protesi riesco perfettamente, senza sto a malapena a galla. Peccato, adoravo nuotare, ed il mare soprattutto. Ci andavo con Steve, quando eravamo ragazzi, ogni volta che potevo'.

La confessione l'aveva tanto intenerita, che le sovvenne una soluzione, pure se la sua proposta avrebbe comportato un contatto fisico fra loro 'Proviamo insieme, sono abbastanza forte da tenerti, ed hai le gambe. Tu muovi quelle, io sarò il tuo braccio' gli tese la mano.

Lui, un battito spezzato nel petto, l'afferrò, non esitando nemmeno per un secondo 'Come?'.

'Così' incurante, per una volta, della propria nudità, lo abbracciò all'altezza della vita, dal lato sinistro del corpo, con il braccio destro e gli si mise, accanto, nella posizione dello stile libero 'sbattiamo entrambi i piedi, al resto penserò io'.

Lo tenne stretto, iniziando a sforbiciare le gambe e Buck fece altrettanto, vedendo il braccio sinistro della ragazza rompere, con potenza, la superficie dell'acqua.

Ad ogni bracciata e colpo di gambe, nuotavano, come fossero un unico essere umano, veloci, con il cagnolino che li tallonava.

'E' fantastico!' Barnes commentò; si sentiva leggero, colto dalla sensazione tipica del galleggiamento, dalla piacevolezza di essere ancora unito a lei, dello strofinio delle sue carni sulle proprie, della sua dolcezza, degli smeraldi che lo ammaliavano, di un sorriso sensuale via l'altro, che gli aveva rivolto.

Utilizzando le sue capacità, la Spencer virò, per tornare indietro, in direzione della riva, poiché già avevano nuotato per una mezz'ora 'Ci verranno le branchie, se non smettiamo' lo aveva schernito, serena, contenta della loro vicinanza; finalmente aveva sdoganato la sua potenza cibernetica, l'aveva utilizzata nella sua vita privata, nell'unico posto al mondo dove si era sentita libera e non giudicata…e ora anche con l'unico uomo al mondo che l'avesse fatta sentire nello stesso modo.

'Grazie!' rimettendosi in piedi, l'acqua all'altezza dei fianchi, Bucky la guardò, sfiorandole il viso con una carezza, mentre era ancora immersa fino alle spalle.

Il tocco delle sue dita scatenò un desiderio talmente intenso in Sara che lo affiancò, emergendo dal fiume 'Sei sempre stato tu il mio spiraglio di felicità, solo tu' glielo aveva già detto ma ora il concetto si era come concretizzato.

Gli mise i palmi delle mani aperte sul suo torace, muovendole fino al collo, per incrociare le braccia dietro la sua testa, poggiando completamente il corpo su quello dell'uomo, che, il fiato trattenuto, le lambì i glutei e la schiena, con la destra, sotto il tappeto dei capelli bagnati.

'Spencer…tu sei il mio' non riuscì a pronunciare altre parole, che le loro labbra si rincorsero, appassionate, dopo le settimane di distacco forzato. Le lingue intrecciate, i corpi intrecciati, le anime intrecciate.

'James…vieni' mano nella mano con lui, si diresse verso la loro casetta, lasciando Einstein a scorrazzare nei campi, entrando ed accendendo, con un fiammifero, la candela di cera che avevano in dotazione.

Si stese sulla stuoia, in attesa.

Bucky le si accomodò di fianco 'Sei sicura? Te la senti? Stavolta nessuna forzatura' aveva paura che non fosse pronta.

Sara alzò il viso, per farsi baciare ancora, mormorando 'E' il momento perfetto'.

'Sì, amore mio, lo è! Tu sei perfetta' con gli occhi lucidi, scese ad unire le labbra con quelle della ragazza per cui aveva perso la testa.

Lei fu sopraffatta da turbinio di emozioni, per le parole appena ascoltate e per la vicinanza delle loro anime. Contraccambiò la sua bocca, ardente ed appassionata. Le meditazioni, a cui l'aveva costretta Shuri e che avevano avuto solo James al centro delle sue fantasie, l'avevano affrancata dalle rigidità dei cambiamenti fisici. Superò i propri limiti mentali, anche quelli della dismorfofobia. Seguì esclusivamente l'istinto, sentendosi bellissima e libera.

Si inginocchiò, abbassandosi a baciare il malleolo di Buck, all'interno della caviglia, sfiorandolo sulle gambe, in ogni centimetro di pelle, risalendo per i polpacci e le cosce muscolose, con uno sguardo spiritato e coinvolto, rivolto al suo amante, che la fissava, in estasi.

Avvolse il membro di James, con entrambe le mani, iniziando a succhiare la cappella piena e violacea, insalivandolo per bene e passando la punta della lingua sul buchino in rilievo, con un massaggio lento e delicato, molto diverso dalla volta precedente.

Lo sollazzò, prendendolo fra le labbra, innocente ed esperta insieme, gli smeraldi puntati sul suo viso, per farlo impazzire, con arabeschi e volute fino ad assaggiare il suo nettare amoroso.

'Sara!' fece il suo nome, a voce alta, nel momento del massimo piacere, senza riuscire a trattenersi, la destra a carezzarle i capelli ed immediatamente a tirarla a sé, sopra il suo petto, per ricominciare nuovi giochi di baci brucianti, senza mai smettere di sfiorare la sua pelle vellutata e morbida come seta, nonostante la ricostruzione artificiale.

La blandì, con i polpastrelli, sulle mammelline gonfie di eccitazione, stimolando i capezzoli inturgiditi dal suo tocco, scendendo col viso in mezzo al suo petto per succhiarli, insaziabile, ghiotto di lei.

In quella posizione, sentiva i battiti del cuore di Sara che acceleravano assieme ai propri, ascoltava i suoi sospiri.

L'aveva leccata, dolcemente, sulla fragolina, introducendo la punta della lingua all'interno del suo fiore, per assaggiare i suoi succhi come fossero una bevanda preziosa. L'aveva inumidita, inserendo in lei le dita, una dietro l'altra, con delicatezza, e l'aveva stimolata a lungo, bloccandosi nell'istante in cui aveva capito di averla portata al limite, per poggiare la punta del suo sesso all'imbocco della ragazza, entrando, piano, fino a riempirla completamente.

La Spencer aveva aperto le gambe, accondiscendente e presa, alzando le cosce che aveva agganciato, piegate dietro a quelle granitiche di Barnes.

Non c'era spazio alcuno fra di loro, erano un unico essere umano con due battiti, le labbra unite di un bacio infinito.

Bucky la tenne avvinghiata a sé, scaldandola con la propria anima sulla sua, nonostante la canicola africana, aumentando gradualmente l'intensità delle spinte, per far accrescere il suo piacere fino a raggiungere l'orgasmo insieme a lui, udendola rabbrividire e gemere a lungo, ed alla fine buttare fuori l'aria dai polmoni quasi con rabbia, come fosse una liberazione.

Fu un sospiro di felicità che prese il posto del silenzio dei loro cuori, nella spartana casetta che li ospitava.

Il _ti amo_ reciproco che si scambiarono fu solo il primo di una notte perfetta.

Sentiva il respiro di James sul collo, insieme alla sua bocca umida. Stesa di fianco, ai piedi del grande albero di prugne gialle, Sara ansimava agli affondi del suo uomo dentro di lei. Erano affondi anche nell'anima, come ogni volta che facevano l'amore.

Girò il viso per baciarlo e fissare gli smeraldi negli occhi azzurri, intanto che i brividi causati dal tocco delle dita della mano destra di lui che le sagomavano il corpo unico, la raggiunsero, come un uragano.

'Amore mio...' nel momento dell'esplosione del proprio piacere, Buck non si contenne, gridando senza ritegno.

'Sei troppo rumoroso...pure per la notte wakandiana, Lupo Bianco!' lo rimproverò, accoccolata nell'incavo del suo braccio, sopra il moncherino, che si era diretta a baciare.

'Ci perdoneranno...si sta tanto bene qui, non andrei più via...' ammise lui.

'Hai ragione, però la nostra vita vera è a New York, con gli altri e insieme' era meglio essere realistici.

'Insieme di sicuro...se non fossi tornato la prima volta dall'Africa, non ci saremmo conosciuti!'.

La Spencer annuì, alzando il volto.

Passavano ore ed ore abbracciati, dopo l'amore, a fissare il cielo stellato africano. Sulla linea equatoriale le stelle apparivano più vicine, pareva ti venissero incontro. L'orizzonte era libero da nuvole e foschie e si riconoscevano le costellazioni con estrema facilità.

Era il loro passatempo notturno, diventato una piacevole abitudine, dopo un tuffo nell'acqua fresca del fiume e le coccole amorose. Senza contare che, sotto il grande albero, avevano una riservatezza che al villaggio mancava.

Quella sera Sara era particolarmente silenziosa, quasi assente.

'Che c'è che non va?' Buck la esortò ad aprirsi.

'Quando sono felice come adesso, c'è una parte di me che ritiene di non meritarlo. Davanti ho l'immagine della donna incinta che ho ucciso, penso a lei ed al suo bimbo. Era un maschietto, oggi avrebbe quasi tre anni' con la voce incrinata spiegò 'è stata solo colpa mia!'.

'È stato un incidente, non lo hai fatto di proposito!' la contraddisse.

'James, ho bevuto, fumato e consumato le droghe che mi hanno offerto, al festino cui ho partecipato, e mi sono messa al volante consapevole di non essere lucida per guidare. Avrei potuto, anzi dovuto soprassedere; non mi libererò mai dal peso del mio gesto. E il destino mi ha punito; ho spezzato le loro vite e il mio corpo non potrà dare la vita a nessuno, non avrò la soddisfazione di diventare mamma!'.

'So da Banner e Romanoff che eri finita in un brutto giro, che le persone che ne facevano parte ti avevano manipolato. Forse ti dai troppe responsabilità...non voglio giustificarti, ma dovresti rifletterci...per me è lo stesso. Sono stato uno spietato assassino per decenni! Ho ucciso molti innocenti e non incidentalmente. È peggio. Quando mi hanno raccontato la tua storia, ho capito che ci accomunava il metallo che ci portiamo appresso oltre che il senso di colpa; ci siamo riconosciuti l'uno nell'altra al primo sguardo, pure per questa ragione'.

Sara si rialzò verso di lui 'Non dici sul serio! Eri un pupazzo in mano a mostri crudeli che ti hanno usato come uno strumento micidiale, che tiravano i fili delle tue azioni. In assenza di condizionamento, non saresti stato un killer, hai difeso e difendi valori opposti. E sei l'uomo più dolce e gentile che ci sia. Non voglio sentire un'altra parola del genere sull'argomento, mai più' lo rimproverò, aspramente.

'Spencer, hai vinto! Ai tuoi ordini!' bisbigliò, colpito, giocando con le ciocche di capelli schiarite dal sole 'tu sei perfetta, perfetta in ogni sfaccettatura; sei la mamma perfetta di Einstein...sarai la mamma perfetta di un bambino che qualcun altro non ha voluto o potuto tenere, un bambino speciale e perfetto come te'.

Lei sbuffò, odiava l'aggettivo con cui la caratterizzava. Ma era così carino che non osò dirgli nulla, lo amava anche per questo.

'Allora sei imperfetta...per me! E per il nostro cane!' terminò Buck, intuendo il suo disappunto e vedendo il beagle saltarle sul petto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11 Spiragli di felicità**

'Il tempo è volato!' Abasi, commosso, salutava Bucky e Sara. Ad un mese esatto dal loro arrivo al villaggio, una jeep mandata da T'Challa, come concordato, era giunta per riportarli a Palazzo.

'E' vero, è trascorso velocemente grazie alla vostra ospitalità' James rispose, per entrambi, poiché la Spencer, i bambini attaccati con le manine alla sua vita ed alle sue gambe, era un fiume di lacrime. Non volevano lasciarla, e non c'era stato modo di convincerli. Il più grande teneva persino in braccio Einstein.

'Su, bimbi. Facciamocene una ragione, con un monito. La promessa che tornerete a trovarci almeno una volta all'anno' Fatma saggiamente tentò la strada del senno.

I piccoli mollarono la ragazza, per un attimo, per poi consegnarle una bustina di iuta che conteneva l'infuso di thè al gelsomino che avevano consumato in abbondanza in loco e alcuni vasetti di marmellata di prugne dorate.

'Così ci penserete, quando farete colazione' li ammonì Abasi.

'Vi ricorderemo sempre' Sara riuscì a trovare la forza di abbracciarlo 'lascio qui un pezzo grande del mio cuore, ma esclusivamente perché sono riuscita a recuperarlo, grazie a te, a voi'.

'Ancora non lo hai capito, Sara? Hai fatto tutto da sola, era questa la ricetta!' le sussurrò il vecchio, in un orecchio, aiutandola a salire sul fuoristrada e rivolgendosi a Bucky 'A presto, Lupo Bianco, vi aspettiamo!'.

Mentre salutavano con le mani, con il beagle che tristemente abbaiava, alla vista dei bambini che corsero dietro la vettura finché poterono, la Spencer si strinse a Barnes, avvilita 'Dicono che partire sia un po' morire, oggi ho compreso perché…' alzò gli smeraldi in cerca di conforto, trovando gli occhi lucidi di lui a corrisponderla, in un tragitto silenzioso intervallato da sospiri malinconici.

Solo all'arrivo a destinazione, nel parcheggio del Palazzo Reale, si rinfrancarono.

Sara identificò la sagoma di Barton 'C'è Clint!'; con un urlo finalmente gioioso, volò fra le braccia del Falco.

'Non mi ha fatto nessun fischio, mi sono dovuto autoinvitare, ragazzina!' le spiegò, stringendo la mano di Barnes 'sono venuto per darvi un passaggio fino a New York, e non sono solo'.

Camminando al suo fianco, verso il salone della reggia, si sentirono chiamare.

'Ho scoperto che soffrite di mal d'Africa' con il ciuffo biondo per una volta scompigliato, il Capitano gli si fece incontro, stritolando il suo amico storico in un abbraccio maschile.

'Sì, Rogers, in effetti siamo stati e siamo tentati di restare in questo paese meraviglioso, piuttosto che essere alle tue dipendenze' la Spencer, dandogli un bacino sulla guancia, lo sfottè.

'Non sono così pesante!' si difese.

'Lo sei! Sei un rompicoglioni e non dire subito la parola linguaggio, gentilmente, che non siamo noi, adesso, al centro dell'attenzione!' Tony si avvicinò, per un saluto.

'Ci siamo tutti! Chi se la perde la cena di stasera? Pare sia un evento' Thor si unì al gruppo.

'Che festeggiamo?' chiese Barnes, poco interessato a party ed amenità varie.

'Lupo Bianco, sempre asociale' Shuri intervenne, spiegando 'sarà un semplice momento conviviale per augurarvi buona fortuna, una sorta di cena di addio'.

'Spero ci scuserete per il poco preavviso, è stata una sorpresa, per noi' T'Challa preferì chiarire 'l'idea non è nostra, non possiamo prendercene il merito; lo lasciamo agli organizzatori, Natasha e Bruce. Io e mia sorella abbiamo raccolto la loro proposta, e mi auguro trascorreremo insieme una piacevole serata!'.

Banner e Romanoff, limitrofi, per una volta non tesi l'uno versa l'altra, sorrisero, in maniera sagace.

'Bruce, hai l'aria di quando l'hai fatta grossa' Sara si rivolse al dottore, che non aveva smesso di spupazzare Einstein.

'Può essere' ribatté, spavaldo 'ho un cervello piuttosto grande…'.

'Bando agli indugi, si sta facendo tardi, vi ammonisco ad andare a prepararvi nelle vostre stanze' Shuri li invitò, indicando le scale.

'Siamo sempre sistemati nelle camere comunicanti dai cui letti si vede il cielo?' domandò James a Sara, salendo i gradini accanto a lei, sfiorandole il mignolo della mano col proprio, e provocandole l'abituale brivido.

'Che hai in mente? Temo dovrai attendere la fine della cena…soprattutto che io faccia un lungo bagno caldo, forse l'unica cosa che mi sia mancata al villaggio!' ribatté.

'Mi adeguerò, Lupa Bianca, mai contraddirti!' prendendola in giro, entrò nella sua stanza, per lasciarle la sua privacy, stampatole un bacio appassionato sull'uscio.

Lei si diresse alla toilette, per riempire la vasca ellittica di acqua calda e bagnoschiuma profumato, e ci si immerse, crogiolandosi, per un tempo che le parve infinito.

Finendosi di asciugare i capelli, ancora in accappatoio, udì un colpetto alla porta.

La Romanoff si stagliava con una grande scatola bianca di cartone fra le braccia 'Ciao. Posso entrare?' senza attendere la risposta, la russa le si affiancò, e poggiò il contenitore sul letto.

'E' successo qualcosa?' la ragazza era interdetta; amiche non erano mai state e non riusciva a comprendere cosa volesse da lei.

'Sì, proprio così, ed è solo per merito tuo!' le confessò la Vedova, raccontandole 'Dopo che lo hai preso di petto, in occasione del nostro tentativo di convincerti a venire qui in Wakanda, Bruce deve aver riflettuto parecchio. Era rimasto colpito dalle tue parole, sul nostro rapporto. Mi ha confessato di amarmi ancora e ci siamo rimessi insieme; stavolta è definitivo…mi ha chiesto di sposarlo!' le mostrò la sinistra, al cui anulare spiccava un elegante anello di fidanzamento.

Con la bocca spalancata, Sara si trovò in difficoltà, travolta da un abbraccio entusiasta della collega, mai stata il massimo dell'espansività 'Ci avrei giurato! Nat, non ho fatto nulla; era evidente a un cieco quello che sentiva…figurati a me, che lo conosco bene e gli voglio bene'.

'L'ho accettato, finalmente; ho razionalizzato che siete e siete stati amici e basta, posto che ciò che vi lega è molto profondo, sensi di colpa di entrambi compresi. Vedo che stai molto meglio e sono venuta per ringraziarti, a modo mio. E' un regalo per te, spero ti piaccia!' aprì la scatola, rivelando il suo contenuto, un vestito verde della stessa tonalità dei suoi occhi, senza bretelline con lo strascico a terra, e rouches ovunque, uno spacco laterale, dalla caviglia alla parte superiore della coscia, molto seducente.

'E' splendido! Forse un po' esagerato per la nostra cena fra amici!' commentò la Spencer.

'Una donna non è mai troppo sexy! Ci vediamo più tardi e… goditi la serata' sibillina, la lasciò, con un'espressione serena e ammiccante, a finire di prepararsi.

'Mi togli il fiato Spencer' senza respiro, Bucky le aveva dato il braccio, seguito da Einstein che era rimasto con lui durante la doccia e la vestizione, attaccando le caviglie di Steve che si era affacciato alla camera, per consegnargli uno smoking che aveva noleggiato per lui. 'Dio Santo, Buck, il vostro cane mi detesta. Giuro che la prossima volta userò il mio scudo contro di lui...' Rogers si era scocciato sul serio.

Sara si era rimirata allo specchio, più volte acconciandosi i capelli con delle mollettine con gli strass e truccandosi leggermente. L'immagine che rifletteva era...molto attraente, sexy come le aveva detto Nat. Si era sentita bellissima e felice, sicura di sé.

Per una volta lo specchio non era un nemico, era una mera superficie che le mostrava la sua figura, le sue forme, i suoi colori, come lei era e come si vedeva. Aveva ringraziato mentalmente Shuri e Abasi; la terapia dell'una e la location e l'amicizia offerta dall'altro erano stati le giuste cure, per rinfrancare il suo animo.

Questo pensava, stringendo la mano metallica di James 'E' simile allo smoking che portavi alla presentazione del libro di Bruce; col casino che è successo ci hanno interrotto e nemmeno ho potuto dirti che eri elegantissimo, magnifico' lo baciò sulle labbra, leggera, intanto che scendevano verso il salone, trovandolo vuoto.

'Vi aspettano in giardino' li informo un cameriere, che tornava con un vassoio vuoto.

'Buonasera' T'Challa li accolse nel rigoglioso parco, illuminato da candele profumate sparse ovunque.

Lo spettacolo della splendore delle piante e dei fiori, unito alla luce fioca delle cere, era incredibile 'Che meraviglia, è come il paradiso terrestre...' Sara commentò, le sembrava di essere in una favola.

'È per te, per voi!' rivelò Shuri - in abito lungo crema che faceva risaltare l'esotica pelle scura - che si era occupata dell'allestimento 'sappiamo della tua passione per il verde e per i colori...Lupo Bianco sembra introverso e musone, invece è un gran chiacchierone'.

'Alla salute' Tony, in smoking come tutti gli uomini presenti, tranne il principe wakandiano, alzò il calice all'indirizzo della Spencer, cui Natasha, un vestito rosso lungo e scollato, aveva passato una coppa di champagne.

La ragazza ripeté il gesto di Stark, poggiando il proprio bicchiere di cristallo su quello di James e della russa, che le erano attigui, e bevendone un sorso...il primo sorso di una bevanda alcolica da tre anni, rifletté, tra sé.

'Speravamo ti sentissi a casa...per cui sarà una cena particolare' Clint l'accompagnò nella parte centrale del giardino, dove, su un grande tappeto circolare erano poggiati decine di cuscini colorati e un'apparecchiatura semplice di fronte al posto di ciascun commensale. Nonostante i vestiti eleganti avrebbero cenato in maniera informale, seduti a terra.

'Mi piace molto' sussurrò, colpita, il beagle già piazzato su un cuscino.

'Sei diversa...' Bruce la guardò, ammirato ed orgoglioso. Era la sua allieva prediletta, sua amica, la donna a cui aveva cambiato la vita nel bene e nel male. La vedeva camminare salda e splendida verso di sé 'Sei diventata una farfalla, hai lasciato il bozzolo delle tue insicurezze...sei guarita, Sara, non ci sono segni di patologie in te...' con gli occhi lucidi, distinse la sua felicità immensa.

Continuò 'Devo scusarmi; quando sei rimasta vittima dell'incidente, pur non volendolo, mi sono messo al posto di Dio, ho deciso per te, e forse non è stato corretto'.

'Bruce...' fu James ad intromettersi 'parlo a ragione, perché mi riguarda. Grazie, per tutto ciò che hai fatto e per le tue scelte. Se avessi optato in maniera differente, non ci saremmo mai conosciuti' guardò la Spencer, con gli occhi innamorati, ed il dottore abbozzò un sorriso soddisfatto.

Inforcando il couscous con le verdure, appena servito, la ragazza rispose alla domande curiose dei suoi amici sul mese appena trascorso 'Sono rinata, a nuova vita. La permanenza al villaggio è stata la chiave di volta per sbloccarmi. Insieme alle medicine e alle precedenti sessioni di terapia, organizzate da te, Shuri, ti sono riconoscente...devo tanto alla tue doti di scienziata e alla tua terra'.

La wakandiana fece un gesto garbato del capo, sbottando a ridere, l'attimo successivo 'Ti farò una confessione, giacché siamo in tema di confidenze; ti ho mentito...la compressa che masticavi ad ogni seduta non era affatto un farmaco, bensì una pralina di cioccolato fondente…insomma, un placebo. Ero certa che ne saresti venuta fuori esclusivamente con le tue forze e la tua volontà! E così è stato'.

Accanto a Barnes, interdetto, la Spencer commentò, ridendo a sua volta 'Cavolo, ci sono cascata!'.

Il momento divertente fu interrotto dall'abbaiare di Einstein, che si era piazzato vicino a Buck, per farsi notare, indicando col musetto lui e se stesso 'Che vuoi dire? Esprimiti meglio!'.

'E' semplice' replicò Sara, d'istinto 'sta annunciando al mondo che se non avessi avuto voi due, non ci sarebbe stato alcun miracolo, sarei rimasta al palo. E' soprattutto per voi che sono guarita, grazie alla vostra presenza' fissò il suo uomo, commossa e James la baciò sulla fronte.

'Bucky, il pezzo forte, mi stavo dimenticando!' Steve estrasse una scatolina di velluto dalla tasca dello smoking e lo porse all'amico storico, che, da seduto, preso da un guizzo improvviso del cuore, si mise in ginocchio davanti alla Spencer, con il beagle accanto, a cui si rivolse 'Posso?'. Il cagnolino emise un suono gutturale che somigliava ad un sì e nessuno se ne meravigliò…era stato un cupido a quattrozampe, dall'inizio!

'Lo sapevo, ottimo!' si voltò verso Sara e aprì il cofanetto, sollevandone il coperchio, nella sua direzione 'Spencer, mio unico spiraglio di felicità, vuoi passare il resto della tua vita con me? Non è un anello, per noi ha un significato diverso, più profondo'.

Sara sussultò, sgranando gli occhi e prendendo con le mani il contenuto la scatolina, una collanina di oro bianco a cui era agganciato un piccolo ciondolo a forma di cuore, in vetro, al cui interno era custodita una violetta africana secca. Le sovvenne alla mente il ricordo del momento in cui l'aveva colta per lui.

Alzò gli smeraldi, intanto che James continuava 'E' il fiore che hai raccolto quando siamo venuti insieme a visitare questo giardino; lo hai scelto perché gli mancavano alcuni petali e, dopo averlo staccato, me lo hai fatto annusare e me ne hai parlato. Non ho avuto il coraggio di gettarlo via e l'ho riposto in tasca. Il giorno seguente l'ho spedito al Capitano, che ha fatto realizzare il pendente...Sara, era un fiore imperfetto, ma stupendo...come te… sei imperfetta...ma perfetta e speciale per me! Io ti amo, Lupa Bianca!'.

Le fece una romantica confessione e rimase in trepidante attesa.

Sara si mosse verso di lui, poggiò le mani bioniche sul suo petto e alzò il viso, per farsi baciare, non prima di aver sussurrato 'Amore mio…sì è l'unica parola perfetta con cui possa risponderti'.

'Amore, così non posso vedere il cielo' James, steso sul letto circolare, con Sara a cavalcioni sul suo viso, scherzava, coprendola di bacini sulle carni rosee e profumate.

'Spiritoso, aspetta il tuo turno!' gemette lei, ai ripetuti colpi di lingua del suo fidanzato.

'Soprattutto, non riesco ad amarti come si deve, in presenza di uno spettatore non pagante' dette un'occhiata al beagle, che li fissava pigramente dai piedi del lettone.

'Temo dovrai abituarti...al villaggio scorrazzava fuori della casetta, qui ci è rimasto appiccicato' la Spencer, estremamente compiaciuta delle attenzioni ricevute, si spostò indietro, collocandosi all'altezza del bacino di Bucky e ci si impalò 'Ti amo, James' sussurrò, danzando sopra di lui, col ciondolo che ondeggiava, nell'incavo dei seni seguendone i movimenti.

'Ti amo, Sara...è la nostra ultima notte wakandiana...ora vedo il cielo, amore mio...e le stelle...le nostre stelle' carezzandole il corpo con entrambe le mani, sagomandone il profilo sensuale, si rammaricò 'tu no, però mi spiace'.

Lei aveva gli smeraldi fissi sul suo viso. In quell'attimo, colta da un estremo piacere, inarcò la schiena, piegando indietro la testa, per uno sguardo al pezzetto di cielo che si intravedeva dal foro circolare sopra il letto.

La Lupa Bianca, congiungendosi al suo uomo, lo scrutò di nuovo nel viso, sussurrando, con il suo splendido sorriso 'Sei solo tu il mio cielo stellato, James!'.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 12 Post credit**

'Niente male! Centodieci e lode, col bacio accademico!' Clint si complimentava, alla festa per la laurea di Sara, organizzata a casa di Nat e Bruce, immediatamente dopo che la Spencer aveva discusso la tesi in Medicina.

'Il bacio accademico di mio marito ha più valore, in effetti di quello degli altri insegnanti' distribuendo antipasti da un vassoio, la Romanoff prese in giro Banner, che ne era stato l'orgoglioso relatore.

'Certo, perché Sara è sempre stata la mia allieva più brillante e perché le voglio un bene dell'anima!' si difese Bruce.

'Da oggi in avanti, allora, ti chiameremo Dottoressa Spencer, giusto?' Steve le fece l'occhiolino, sapendo di toccare un tasto dolente, con un sorriso scemo al suo amico più caro.

'Dottoressa Spencer Barnes…scordi sempre Barnes!' sua moglie portava anche il suo cognome e Bucky se ne vantava, appena poteva, da uomo che aveva sì attraversato due millenni, ma che, in fondo, rimaneva piuttosto vecchio stampo.

'Lupa Bianca, è la sola verità ed è l'unico nome che le si addica!' Abasi, venuto nel mondo moderno in occasione della laurea, con Fatma, lo rimproverò.

'Perdonalo, solo per questi dolci che ci offre…sono eccezionali' Shuri sghignazzò, la bocca sporca di cacao.

'Confermiamo!' Thor recava un piattino col cuore di cioccolato fondente, ricoperto di lamponi e T'Challa una coppa di gelato composta da cinque palline di gusti diversi…il gelato perfetto, ovviamente!

Sara, spensierata, in tailleur pantalone blu con top bianco, si avvicinò a James, cingendolo per la vita, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla sinistra 'Tuo figlio tormenta Einstein! Devi dirgli qualcosa, il nostro sacco di pulci sta diventando vecchio e non regge più i suoi ritmi di gioco'.

Indicò il divano, dove Husani, il bambino wakandiano di cinque anni - rimasto orfano e che avevano adottato grazie alla collaborazione del principe del piccolo stato africano - tormentava il beagle, facendolo saltare da un cuscino all'altro.

'Spencer, la mamma sei tu e più rompiballe del Capitano…' scherzò Buck, sentendo un pizzicotto sul braccio destro.

'Linguaggio, Sergente…roba da matti' Rogers, permaloso, si era urtato, moltissimo.

'Un po' di severità e regole servono, ha ragione Steve e non lo dico mai volentieri…mamma, studentessa e Avenger…come troverai il tempo per la specializzazione?' domandò Tony alla neolaureata.

'Non lo so, Stark, vedremo…' la Spencer rise, toccandosi il ciondolo a forma di cuore che non aveva più levato dal collo e alzando gli smeraldi verso suo marito, che si chinò a baciarla, più innamorato che mai, commentando 'Sara, sei imperfetta, amore mio…in qualche modo farai!'.

FINE


End file.
